Los Hermanos Dixon
by Just A Reject
Summary: A sus 20 años, Carol recibe la noticia de que debe casarse con un desconocido. Su prometido, Merle Dixon, es todo menos un caballero: grosero, alcohólico y golpeador, pero con mucho dinero. Tras varias visitas del hermano "salvaje" de Merle, el hombre se da cuenta del sufrimiento de Carol y hace un intento por reconfortarla. Pero, sin saber cómo, ahora ya no puede alejarse de ella.
1. Prometido

**Prólogo:**

 _¿Qué dirías si tuvieses la oportunidad de elegir entre la persona más peligrosa del mundo o la más fría de todas? Lo sé, mi vida no es fácil. Estoy a punto de casarme con alguien completamente extraño, un hombre huraño y tosco, que aparenta ser algo que no es. Me trata como su esclava y no como su esposa, me maltrata, abusa de mi gentileza. Pero lo cierto es que, amo a otro hombre, más bien el hermano del monstruo al que acabo de describir. A diferencia de mi futuro marido, su hermano es frío y duro con todos, una persona que no teme a decir lo que se le viene en gana sin afrontar las consecuencias. A menudo suelen llamarle "salvaje" sólo porque vive desigual al resto, yo le llamo diferente, él le llama libertad. Y sí, este hombre diferente me ha robado el corazón. ¿Cómo? pues, es simple, las personas son realmente ellas mismas con alguien en quien confían. La corteza dura y fría a su alrededor envuelve a un hombre gentil y sentimental que no muchos conocen, sólo aquellos que logran romper esa corteza y conocerle por completo. A simple vista, la elección parece fácil, ¿verdad? Pero, si miras un poco más de cerca, te darás cuenta que es mucho más difícil de lo que piensas, sobre todo, cuando una persona muy peligrosa tiene la vida de tu ser amado pendiendo de un hilo, o, más bien, de una decisión tuya..._

 **Contiene: DarylxCarol, MaggiexGlenn, RickxJessie**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

-Carol, eres una excelente ama de casa y estoy segura que también madre y esposa, ¿de qué te preocupas? - Preguntó su madre sentada en la silla del comedor opuesta a ella.

-Es sólo que...no le conozco.- Respondió Carol tímida.

-Precisamente, por eso te irás a vivir con él un tiempo, para conocerle antes de casarte.- Le sonrió - Ya verás, te tendrá como una reina seguramente, con todo el dinero que tiene, ¡cómo no!

Un silencio lúgubre invadió la habitación. La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre era simplemente porque ella se iría de casa antes de tener la mayoría de edad y por el dinero que él les daría a cambio de ofrecerla como su esposa. Porque esa era la clave de los hechos, el dinero. Un trozo de papel con la cara de viejos presidentes y personas reconocidas valía más que su propia hija, sangre de su sangre.

Una vez más y recordando todos los consejos de su madre, se tragó sus pensamientos y sonrió como todo una buena chica obediente, ¡qué buena esposa sería!

-Voy a empacar, supongo que no tengo mucho tiempo.- Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto reteniendo todas las ganas de llorar. Si algo había aprendido de su madre, era que una mujer debía ser sumisa, obediente y nunca discrepar con las opiniones de los demás.

* * *

 _¡Ding-dong!_

El sonido del timbre indicaba que ya era su hora de partir de esa casa hacia una nueva vida con un completo desconocido. Para Carol, significaba algo así como el sonido tenebroso de una película de terror cuando está todo en suspenso y a punto de llegar la parte más terrorífica de la historia.

Sus lágrimas silenciosas habían sido secadas con un paño color pastel, sus maletas estaban listas y con un largo suspiro se resignó a ir a la planta baja.

Voces se escuchaban mezcladas entre sí, la de su mamá, la de su papá y otra masculina que no conocía, probablemente la de su futuro marido.

-¡Aquí estás Carol! - Sonrió su padre, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hasta la mitad de la sala - Este es tu prometido, el Sr. Merle Dixon. Sr. Dixon, esta es mi hija, Carol.

Le echó una rápida mirada radiográfica al hombre que tenía enfrente. No bajaba de los treinta: Alto, de buen físico, pelo rubio platinado y, lo que más asustó a la chica, los ojos negros que le inspiraban un mal augurio y esa sonrisa que le decía que nada bueno podía salir de un hombre como él.

-Es un placer conocerle por fin, Srta. Peletier, o tal vez debería comenzar a llamarle Srta. Dixon.- Bromeó.

-¡Oh, Merle! ¡Eres tan gracioso! - Se carcajeó su madre.

-El placer es mío, Sr. Dixon.- Respondió cortés la chica.

El hombre sonrió hacia Carol con una sonrisa maléfica que sólo ella parecía notar, intercambiaron un par de palabras más con su familia y se dirigieron al auto de su futuro marido para partir hacia su nueva casa.

-¡Que disfruten su nidito de amor! - Gritó su papá desde el umbral de la puerta principal, contando los billetes que anteriormente su prometido le había otorgado como un adelanto por haber tenido la cortesía de ofrecerle a su hija. Sin duda alguna, Carol sabía que estaría muy lejos de ser un "nidito de amor", pero simplemente se resignó a asentir y saludarles con la mano hasta perderlos de vista.

-Ahora quiero que dejemos las cosas en claro.- Habló Merle con una voz grave y un tono no muy amigable - Sólo estoy contigo para obtener la maldita nacionalidad en este país de mierda, así que no te sorprendas si llevo algunas gatitas a la casa de vez en cuando. Cada vez que vuelva de trabajar quiero todo limpio, mi ropa planchada y guardada como debe ser y la comida lista en la mesa, ¿oíste? y no me respondas en frente de los demás, si algo te molesta te callas y punto.

Como era de esperarse, ese coche era el autobús directo al infierno, y ella era la invitada de honor. El miedo y la tristeza corrían por sus venas a la velocidad de la luz, su vida plena y feliz que llevaba estaba completamente arruinada por unos cuantos miles de dólares.

-E-Entendido.

Su sonrisa maléfica se esanchó cuando oyó la voz temblorosa llena de terror de su futura esposa.

-Buena chica.

Pudo imaginar en su mente la cara de decepción de Maggie si supiese lo que estaba pasando, pero como estaba en Disney World de vacaciones con su novio Glenn hasta la semana entrante, no debería preocuparse por ella. Aunque ahora lo más preocupante en la situación no era Maggie, sino ella misma.

* * *

 ***Una semana después***

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo te está llendo en tu nueva vida? - Preguntó su madre a través del teléfono. Carol bajó la cabeza y observó las heridas y hematomas en sus piernas y brazos, el vidrio roto de la mesa del living superior encima de la alfombra con rastros de sangre fresca eran una clara visión de su día a día desde que Merle Dixon se había convertido en su compañero de vivienda.

-¡Muy bien mamá! - Se esforzó por hablar como normalmente lo haría. Las lágrimas interminables bajaban por sus mejillas como cataratas de dolor interminable. - Merle es muy lindo conmigo, muy detallista. Soy muy feliz.

-Oh, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso! ¿Sabes? Tu padre me llevará a Suiza por nuestras bodas de cristal. Siempre hemos querido hacer eso.

-Eso es genial, enséñame las fotos cuando vuelvan, sabes que siempre me han gustado ese tipo de paisajes.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-Tengo que irme ya, Merle quiere que le haga la cena, hablamos después.

-Adiós.

Luego de cortar el teléfono, se dirigió hacia los vidrios rotos y los recogió con mucho cuidado de no cortarse. No necesitaba más heridas de las que ya tenía. Las lágrimas al caer sobre la alfombra se mezclaban con la sangre, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía exahusta.

Cuando Merle le dijo que iría al bar luego de recibir esa llamada, jamás se esperó que llegara a casa borracho y la atacase sin razón aparente. "Vete acostumbrando", esas fueron sus palabras.

Tras volver todo a su lugar, finalmente se ocupó de ella misma. Buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño y lo abrió. Se sentó en el retrete y comenzó a sanarse. Con rapidez y mucho valor, quitó el trozo de vidrio de aproximadamente diez centímetros que se encontraba incrustado en su brazo izquierdo. Ardía como el infierno. Más tarde se ocupó de su hombro, el cuál contenía una herida menos grave que la del brazo, pero igual de dolorosa. Así, luego de un buen rato de llorar en silencio y curarse ella misma, acabó por fin.

Se dio una ducha, comió un par de refrigerios rápidos y se acostó a dormir.

La puerta principal se cerró con fuerza causando un estruendoso ruido en toda la casa, y eso fue más que suficiente para despertar a Carol del profundo y dulce sueño en el que estaba sumida. El miedo la invadió por completo nuevamente, seguramente era Merle.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder girar el picaporte, escuchó una voz que no era la de su futuro marido.

* * *

 ***En la cocina***

-¡Maldita sea! Eres un imbécil Merle, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Estás con la mierda hasta el cuello ahora! - Gritó el hombre de ropas gastadas y sucias, el cual entraba detrás de Merle totalmente enfurecido.

-Tranquilo hermanito, he encontrado a dos idiotas fáciles de convencer. Obtendré la nacionalidad muy pronto y ninguno de estos estúpidos logrará encontrarme.- Contestó despreocupadamente, y luego continuó bebiendo de su botella de ron casi vacía.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque me casaré con una mujer de aquí. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar verdaderamente "mujer". Esa pequeña zorra no sabe hacer nada bien, pero supongo que ese es el precio que debo pagar ahora para luego ser feliz con alguna otra rubia con un buen par de tetas y trasero.- Sonrió, luego le dio otro trago a la botella que llevaba en la mano izquierda.- ¿Crees que Hawaii es agradable en esta época del año? Me encantaría ir a Australia, pero sabes que no soy muy bien recibido allí que digamos.

-Y si te encuentran, ¿entonces qué? - El primero ignoró las últimas palabras del segundo - ya sabes que no voy a cubrirte el trasero de nuevo.

-Oh, querido hermanito, sí lo harás. Siempre acabas haciéndolo. Hasta es un poco tierno, ¿sabes? El salvaje cubriendo al estafador, hacemos un buen equipo. Es incluso bueno para el título de un libro, aunque ambos sabemos que ni tú ni yo lo leeríamos, esas mierdas solo sirven para limpiarse el trasero cuando se te acaba el papel de baño.

Un largo y ruidoso suspiro se oyó por parte del hombre de aspecto descuidado, dio un par de pasos para recoger la ballesta que había dejado en la puerta de entrada de la cocina y volvió a mirar a su hermano. -¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Una carcajada sonora retumbó por toda la casa - Sabía que aceptarías. Por ahora lo que debes hacer es vigilar a la policía, y si preguntan por mí, no me has visto en años.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó a regañadientes encaminándose hacia la salida con su ballesta al hombro.

-Será mejor que escondas eso hermanito, aquí en la ciudad no es común ser un salvaje como tú.- Gritó Merle antes de que su hermano tomara el picaporte de la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo crees que me importa la opinión de la gente? - Gruñó antes de salir.

La casa patéticamente perfecta de su hermano mayor comenzaba a causarle repulsión, así que debía salir urgentemente de allí y volver la suya cuanto antes.

Se acercó a su motocicleta negra estacionada en el borde de la calle, pero a mitad de camino, oyó un leve sollozo que llamó su atención. Miró en dirección a donde provenía el sonido, y se encontró con una joven sentada al borde de la ventana del piso superior, mirando hacia el horizonte con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas. ¿Era esa la futura esposa de Merle? Debía reconocer para sí mismo que era muy bella, a pesar de estar llorando, seguía luciendo guapísima.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó el menor de los Dixon. Ella bajó rápidamente su cabeza hacia donde estaba él y luego desvió la mirada secando sus lágrimas.

-S-Sí, está todo bien, Gracias.- Respondió. Sin gastar un segundo más de su tiempo en ese lugar infestado de prejuicios, se dirigió a su moto, la encendió, y le dirigió una última mirada a aquella triste chica. Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo y pudo notar entonces la súplica en éstos. Un llamado de ayuda. Una felicidad plena convertida en infelicidad pura, un amor puro convertido en un odio pleno, y el menor de los Dixon conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de impotencia reflejado en sus ojos como un reflejo de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, su corazón de hielo le dijo que no era de su incumbencia y simplemente arrancó su motocicleta, ansioso por llegar a casa. Pero, de cualquier modo, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella bella joven de ojos tristes durante todo el camino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este es un episodio algo así como "piloto" digamos, pues he tenido esta idea en la mente desde hace un mes más o menos pero nunca me he animado a lanzarla, así que en un momento de locura me decidí y... aquí estoy.**

 **Agradecería que los que lo lean me dijeran qué les parece el prólogo ya que es la idea general :) Sé que es un poco diferente a lo que se ve siempre, pero quería hacer algo diferente así que de eso se trata todo esto.**

 **Un saludo a los que lean, ¡y muchas gracias! :))**


	2. Secretos

-¡¿Pero qué es esto, Carol?!- Gritó mi amiga cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y me vio la cara luego de un fatídico mes.

-Maggie, n-no es nada.- Dije mientras ella chequeaba mi ojo morado mal cubierto con maquillaje barato de farmacia.

-¡¿Que no es nada, dices?! ¡¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerte algo así?! - Los gritos de Maggie se oían a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, y por esa misma razón un Glenn todo soñoliento salió de la habitación que compartía con mi amiga para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Maggie?- Preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos como un niño pequeño - ¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Míralo tú mismo!

Maggie se hizo a un lado y le dejó ver a su novio mi cara. Él, al verme, espabiló en seguida, con la preocupación presente en sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué diablos...?

-¡¿Lo ves?! - Volvió a gritar ella - ¡Ha sido ese pretendiente ricachón tuyo, ¿no es así?! - Me miró fijamente a los ojos, a la espera de una respuesta por mi parte que nunca obtuvo - El silencio otorga, Carol. Voy a matarle y a traer su cabeza para colgarla en la chimenea.

-Tranquilízate, Maggie. - Dijo Glenn - Aún no hemos oído la versión de Carol, tal vez ni siquiera pasó lo que crees.

-¡Le he preguntado directamente y simplemente se ha callado! - Insistió Maggie, a veces compadecía al pobre de Glenn por tener que soportar ese carácter fuerte de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Pero es que tú tampoco dejas hablar a nadie más de dos segundos! - Gritó un Glenn totalmente exasperado. - Ven, siéntate - Se dirigió a mí más calmado - Cuéntanos, ¿qué ocurrió?

Al principio, dudé en decirles la verdad. Luego recordé que son mis mejores amigos y quieren lo mejor para mí, aunque mi miedo hacia Merle Dixon crecía a cada segundo. Si él se enteraba de que yo le había contado esto a alguien más, me ganaría la golpiza del año sin duda alguna. Pero, una vez más, ellos estaban allí para mí siempre que los necesitaba, y no podía simplemente mentirles con un tema tan serio.

-Fue ayer por la tarde - comencé - él me prohibió hablarle a todos aquellos compañeros de trabajo suyos que golpearan nuestra puerta, pero yo no me di cuenta de que el que golpeaba en ese momento era uno de sus colegas y simplemente le hablé. - Suspiré. - Luego de que este hombre saliese de nuestra casa, esto ocurrió. - Señalé mi ojo derecho. Maggie estaba más que furiosa y Glenn también. Sabía perfectamente que ellos me querían mucho y odiaban verme de esa manera, pero no podía permitir que se entrometieran en esto, debía protegerlos a ellos de caer en el infierno en el que yo caí, aunque me costara la vida. - De todos modos, aunque lo busquen ahora no lo podrán encontrar, se ha ido por una semana a un viaje de negocios en el exterior. - Aclaré antes de que Maggie comenzara a afilar sus uñas y Glenn calentara su motocicleta.

-Esperaremos. - Dijo Glenn - Tendré una seria conversación con él, te lo aseguro. Intentaré hacerle entrar en razón, o de lo contrario, hablaré con mis contactos y le enviaré a la cárcel en un segundo. Es un plan a prueba de fallas.- Finalizó, y Maggie asintió, de acuerdo con su novio.

El problema de este "plan a prueba de fallas" era que, justamente, tenía fallas. Merle no era del tipo de hombre que arreglaba los problemas con palabras, sino con puños. En cuanto Glenn le mencionase los golpes, no solo yo recibiría una paliza sino que él también.

-N-no lo hagas, - rogué - sólo causarás más problemas, por favor, no hables con Merle.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes...?!- Glenn iba a terminar la frase, cuando Maggie lo detuvo.

-Está bien, comprendemos la situación, no nos involucraremos. - Él la miró como si le hubiese crecido otro ojo en la frente, pero al ver los ojos de Maggie supe que lo decía con sinceridad. - Sabes que, de todos modos, siempre cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea, estamos aquí para ti.

-Lo sé, gracias.- Sonreí.

-Ahora, comamos el pastel que has traído, Carol, ¡se ve delicioso! - Y así, dimos por zanjado el tema.

* * *

 ***Narra Maggie***

Una vez Carol se fue de nuestra casa, Glenn se abalanzó como un tigre hambriento hacia mi.

-¡¿Por qué le has dicho que no nos entrometeríamos?! ¡¿Dejaremos que le hagan daño de esa manera?!

-¡Claro que no! Pero si seguíamos insistiendo ella se preocuparía. Tiene miedo, toda su vida ha sido criada para ser sumisa, temiéndole hasta a su propia sombra, es imposible tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ella.- El entendimiento pasó por los ojos de Glenn, quien ahora escuchaba atentamente mi plan.- Iremos a hablar con ese tal Dixon en persona, nada sospechoso, por supuesto. Le diremos a Carol que queremos hacer una cena para conocer a su prometido, con el fin de echarle un ojo a todo lo que sucede con él. Si vemos algo que no nos gusta, simplemente tomaremos medidas por ella.- Mi novio lo pensó un momento, luego me miró y suspiró con pesar.

-Me gusta tu plan.- Dijo al fin - Pero, me gustaría ir yo solo. No sabemos cómo es ese tal Merle, y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Pero...

-Además - me interrumpió - me sentiré más seguro si estás aquí, porque si algo sucede tendré a quién acudir.

Y tras una larga charla con mi Coreano favorito, logró convencerme de que me quedara en casa.

* * *

 ***Algunos días después***

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba en voz alta mientras caminaba frenéticamente del sofá hacia el televisor y del televisor al sofá con mi celular en la mano, esperando a que Glenn llegara de la cena en casa de Carol. Llevaba exactamente una hora de retraso, y mi paciencia se había ido al diablo.

Marqué por milésima vez su número, pero nadie respondió. Lo mismo con el celular de Carol.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a marcar el número, el timbre sonó y volé hacia la puerta principal. Al abrirla, mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Glenn recostado contra la pared, jadeando y cubierto por completo por una capa de tierra y sangre.

-¡Glenn! - Lo sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo, sus piernas flaquearon de un segundo a otro y terminó en mis brazos. Intenté evitar tocar sus heridas mientras lo arrastraba al sofá. - ¡Glenn! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!

-Maggie...- dijo entre jadeos, al parecer le costaba respirar - creo... creo que he visto algo que no debía.

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaan. ¡Hola! Tengo dos cosas para decirles, la primera es ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO! Espero que Santa les haya secuestrado a su personaje favorito de TWD y se los haya dejado debajo del arbolito ñ.ñ Lo segundo es agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior animándome a que continuara, la verdad es que como les dije era un capítulo "piloto", pues no estaba segura de si gustaría a mucha gente, pero terminó gustándoles y es por eso que aquí les entrego este segundo cap, ¡que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Un beso a todos y nos volveremos a leer :***_


	3. ¡Corre!

_***Narra Carol***_

-¿Dónde está Glenn?- Pregunté mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero. La cena había acabado finalmente y ambos hombres habían salido al patio trasero para hablar en privado. Si bien él y Maggie me lo habían prometido, aún tenía miedo de que Glenn fuese a hablar más de la cuenta.

Merle posó su mirada oscura y fría sobre mí, y eso sólo significaban problemas.- Tu amiguito el chino se ha ido con una buena paliza directo al infierno por meterse en dónde no le llaman, y tú seguirás su mismo camino por haber abierto esa puta boca de zorra que tienes.- Se abalanzó sobre mí de pronto y me golpeó la cara, si antes estaba feliz porque mi ojo morado estaba desapareciendo cada vez más, en ese momento debía olvidarme de toda esperanza completamente. Probablemente acabaría peor de lo que estaba.

Grité e intenté alejarme de él pero fue inútil, mi fuerza era nula comparada con la suya, la única salida era soportar el dolor una vez más hasta que acabase.- ¡Te dije que no hablaras de esto, perra! ¡Vas a aprender a no desobedecerme!- continuó golpeándome mientras yo razonaba la falla en los acontecimientos. Pero es que hasta un simio podría entenderlo perfectamente. Glenn había hablado. Me había traicionado. Hizo todo lo que le dije que no hiciera, y ahora acabamos pagando las consecuencias los dos. Cuando por fin acabó de golpearme, ya ni siquiera sentía mis brazos. Sin embargo, él se paró y me observó tendida en el suelo de la cocina con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.- Eso te enseñará.- Continuó - Ahora quiero que me oigas bien: Gracias al chiste del maldito asiático de mierda tendré que desaparecer por un tiempo indefinido, pero no te preocupes, volveré. Si hablas con la policía o con alguien más, no me detendré hasta saber que no respiras, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajo mi mirada de total terror y sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte, corrió escaleras arriba a hacer quién sabe qué, entonces intenté ponerme en pie sujetándome de la isla de la cocina. Una vez logré pararme, mi "amado" futuro esposo bajó sosteniendo una maleta y con su chaqueta de cuero negra puesta. Salió por la puerta sin siquiera decir adiós y a los pocos segundos oí el motor de su auto rugir y alejarse rápidamente. Suspiré y me dirigí al baño para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mi mejor amigo en estas últimas semanas. Tras sanarme, no pude evitar sentirme nuevamente miserable, ni tampoco reprimir las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta principal me sorprendieron. ¿Se trataba de Merle otra vez? ¿Se había arrepentido de irse por alguna razón, y decidió volver? Con sumo terror deseé que no fuera él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, secándome las manos con un pañuelo de tela. Abrí la puerta luego de un largo suspiro, y me encontré con un rostro que se me hacía familiar.

-¿Está Merle?- Preguntó, empujando más la puerta para lograr entrar. Caminó despreocupadamente por el pasillo principal mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-N-No, se ha ido a un viaje de negocios por un tiempo indeterminado.- Respondí. Al voltear, pude notar que una ballesta reposaba sobre su espalda y una cuerda con animales muertos estaba sujeta con un nudo firme a su cadera. Él también volteó y me miró con sus fríos y profundos ojos azules que resaltaban aún más por la suciedad en todo su viril rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?!

-N-No me dijo dónde, sólo que no sabía cuándo volvería.- Continuó observándome sin decir palabra alguna, y yo mantuve mi mirada fija en los animales muertos que cargaba, tratando de averiguar de qué especie se trataba. Se me cruzó por la mente durante una décima de segundo el prepararle un par de lo que fuera que fuesen esos bichos, pero luego abandoné la idea inmediatamente. Si Merle al enterarse que hablé con uno de sus compañeros dejó mi ojo morado, no imagino lo que haría al saber que recibí y cociné en nuestra casa a uno de ellos.

-¿Nunca antes habías visto una ardilla muerta? - Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio con esa voz grave que le pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera. Aún no lograba averiguar si en el buen o en el mal sentido.

-N-No, es só-sólo que... se me ha-había ocurrido que t-tal vez... um... tal vez yo podría... podría cocinártelas. - Dije, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y mordía mi labio inferior con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de verle directamente a los ojos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente habló.

-No, gracias.- Y nuevamente se formó un incómodo silencio, que al poco tiempo él volvió a romper.- Tengo que mear, ¿dónde está el baño?

-El baño principal tiene problemas, pero puedes ir al de la habitación de Merle. -Él asintió- Está subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha.- Sin decir ni una palabra más se dirigió escaleras arriba, mientras yo acababa de lavar los últimos platos en silencio.

De pronto, el ruido sordo de la puerta principal abriéndose de golpe resonó en toda la casa y di un respingo. Sequé mis manos con miedo y caminé hacia la puerta, pero al llegar al inicio de las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta de la casa, alguien me tomó del brazo y arrastró hacia él, cubriéndome la boca con su otra mano. Mi terror fue total por un segundo, pero luego vi a aquél hombre de ojos azules que ya conocía llevándose un dedo hacia los labios, haciéndome una seña para que guardara silencio. Asentí y él me soltó de golpe. Fue entonces cuando pude oír fuertes pasos provenientes de la entrada. Mi acompañante se acercó al borde de la pared para ver quién era el intruso, y rápidamente se escondió nuevamente con una rara expresión en su rostro, tirando de mi brazo para que lentamente subiéramos las escaleras. Lo seguí sin rechistar hasta mi habitación. Allí, él le colocó el cerrojo a la puerta y me miró.

-Toma lo que necesites ahora mismo, no volverás por un tiempo.- Susurró. Con un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza que decidí reservar para después, tomé el bolso más grande que encontré y coloqué mi ropa, zapatos, dinero y algunas otras cosas esenciales, mientras él abría la ventana y diseñaba un plan de escape. Fuera quien fuese la persona que estaba en el otro piso, debía ser lo suficientemente peligrosa como para tener que huir de mi propia casa junto a un hombre que estaba armado, pero que nunca había utilizado su arma para enfrentarle.

Cuando estuve lista, salimos finalmente por la ventana y saltamos del techo hacia el patio frontal de la casa. Allí, una motocicleta negra se encontraba estacionada frente al portón principal. Saltamos rápidamente y mi compañero arrancó la motocicleta a toda velocidad, mientras la luz del porche de la casa alumbraba a una silueta que nos observaba alejarnos y tomar la carretera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, es mucho misterio, tienen muchas preguntas, y yo soy malvada y sigo agregándole leña al fuego :S Pero todo se irá aclarando con el tiempo, no se preocupen, odio, y de verdad digo que ODIO dejar cabos sueltos en una historia, va en contra de mi naturaleza.**

 **Sé que muchos me han dicho que no imaginan a Merle golpeando a una mujer, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo imaginé nunca (hasta ahora xD), pero me pareció una buena idea el hacer un triángulo amoroso entre hermanos en vez de poner a Ed. Eso y que a mi mente se le ocurren cosas retorcidas jeje :3**

 **Agradezco a todos los que han estado comentando y animándome, para cualquiera quizás sean sólo seis reviews, pero para mí estos valen como por cien mil, así que gracias a los que han comentado.**

 **Guest 1: ¡Muchas gracias! Y creo que eres igual de impaciente que yo, eso explica por qué a veces mis capítulos son tan cortos pero contienen muchos acontecimientos, ¡me pongo ansiosa por lo que sé que pasará y no puedo evitarlo! Los próximos capítulos como verás, te darán más de nuestros bebés juntos :D y quién sabe, tal vez considere un lemmon... ¡Gracias por tu review! Besos y abrazos desde Uruguay. :)**

 **Anónimo: Awww, ¿te imaginas a Daryl montado a caballo vestido de príncipe? shfskdfskdlfa *-* Con la sola imagen en mi mente me derrito. ¡Gracias por tu review! (y por la linda imagen mental que me has dado jejeje :3).**

 **Guest 2: Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos. Como dije antes, odio dejar cabos sueltos, así que tarde o temprano te enterarás de lo que vio Glenn n.n Sé que lo dejo bastante intrigante a veces, por eso intento acelerar las cosas un poco, porque sé que una historia dinámica y con misterio es más agradable que una historia lenta que te va resolviendo las dudas luego de haber leído ochocientos capítulos (o al menos esa es mi forma de pensar, detesto leer cosas que marchan lento y aburren). ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Luego de una larga nota de autor, Just A Reject se despide,**

 **xoxo.**


	4. Un toque femenino

El hombre con el que había escapado de mi casa condujo un largo rato, y cada vez nos alejábamos más de toda civilización. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo. Mis preocupaciones iban aumentando conforme nos alejábamos de los edificios, casas, comercios y parques, para comenzar a ver pura y exclusivamente árboles y arbustos. ¿Estaba secuestrándome? Bueno, técnicamente no era un secuestro ya que yo había cooperado. Tal vez eso era lo que él quería, después de todo, su aspecto y modales no eran de alguien de mucha educación y clase.

Finalmente luego de una eternidad, él bajó la velocidad de la motocicleta, frenó frente a una precaria casa de madera en medio de la nada y comenzó a bajarse. Imité su acción mirando hacia todas partes, para sólo encontrarme con la espesa flora además de una terrorífica oscuridad. Sin esperar a que yo bajase, mi acompañante se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de madera. Una persona normal hubiese abierto la puerta con una llave, ya fuera un candado o una cerradura, pero él no. Dio una patada y la madera crujió antes de balancearse hacia atrás con fuerza. Al entrar, no pude evitar toser por todo el polvo que había allí dentro, y me impresioné ante la extrema suciedad y desorden cuando encendió la luz que colgaba del techo. A la izquierda de la entrada había una pequeña cocina con una ventana, a la derecha un sofá viejo y al centro una mesa para dos personas. Más al fondo, unos trapos sucios y polvorientos se encontraban al lado de una puerta de madera simulando una cama.

-¿Qué? ¿No tiene el _glamour_ que esperabas? -Dijo mientras dejaba la ballesta sobre el sofá y desataba la cuerda con ardillas muertas de su cadera para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-¿P-Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Mi casa. -Respondió luego de un corto silencio.- Te he traído aquí porque si no lo hacía, ese tipo que entró a tu casa podría haberte hecho cualquier cosa. Literalmente. -Dijo despreocupado- Aquí, a sesenta kilómetros lejos de todo el mundo, es seguro que ni él ni mi hermano te encontrarán. Pero no te acostumbres, volverás a tu casa en cuanto Merle se resigne a volver.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Merle es tu hermano?

-Creí que ya lo sabías, ¿no iban a casarse? -Preguntó como si le diese igual nuestra conversación. Asentí. Sin importarle nada más, tomó una muda de ropa de un pequeño clóset de la esquina del fondo y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.- Voy a bañarme, acomódate o lo que sea.

-Pero, ¿no es ese el baño? -Señalé la otra puerta de madera. Él miró hacia donde mi dedo apuntaba.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué vas hacia afuera entonces, si tienes que ducharte? -Pregunté y él soltó un gruñido, como si acabase de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-A pocos metros hay una cascada, esa es mi ducha. ¿Acabaste ya de indagar en mi vida? -Sin decir una palabra más le dejé marchar. Estaba claro que los hermanos Dixon eran huesos duros de roer, sin embargo, este hermano en particular parecía ser el más _"amigable"_ de los dos.

Di un paso al frente mientras miraba con asco a mi alrededor, ¿qué era ese horrible olor? Al parecer, las ventanas jamás fueron abiertas antes, los muebles no conocían la cera o al menos el paño húmedo y el piso no tenía ni idea del significado de la palabra escoba. Cerré la puerta con clara repulsión en el rostro. Si hubo algo que mis padres siempre me enseñaron fue a no ser malagradecida, así decidí callarme y comenzar a armar mi cama en el suelo un poco más lejos de la de mi compañero. Dejando de lado el repulsivo lugar en el que me encontraba (uno extrañamente acaba acostumbrándose al constante polvo circulante y ese fétido hedor a suciedad acumulada), mi mente comenzó a formular las preguntas que previamente había tenido que restarle importancia. ¿Qué ocurrió con Glenn? ¿Estaba bien? A pesar de haber sido traicionada por él, aún me preocupaba su bienestar. Era una persona al fin y al cabo, y también mi amigo. ¿Y con Merle? ¿Por qué ese hombre que entró repentinamente a mi casa le buscaba? Luego de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que no sabía realmente cuál era el oficio de Merle. ¿De dónde provenía todo ese dinero? ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas que tocaban nuestra puerta todas las semanas, el mismo día y a la misma hora, sin faltar ni una sola vez? La puerta crujió detrás de mí, sacándome automáticamente de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarme con el hermano de mi prometido, esta vez aseado y con un aroma diferente al del barro y la sangre de ardilla.

-¿Qué? -Dijo de pronto, asustándome. Era evidente que mi mirada le incomodaba.

-N-Nada.- Dije dándome vuelta para que no notara mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Oí un gruñido suyo y sus pasos acercándose a mí. Acabé rápidamente de hacer mi cama, con miedo a que en cualquier momento se me abalanzara y me golpeara por haberlo quedado mirando fijo. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Él simplemente se quitó la camisa y se tiró en su "cama". Impresionada, decidí hacer lo mismo, para luego él tomar una roca y lanzarla hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz con éxito. -B-Buenas noches.

Volvió a gruñir y se acomodó mejor en su cama. Todos esos gruñidos me indicaban que mi presencia le molestaba, después de todo, éramos completos desconocidos. Sería una larga y dura convivencia a su lado, aunque no podía ser peor que vivir con Merle, ¿o sí?

* * *

Desperté al oír ruidos extraños, incluyendo pasos tranquilos hacia mí. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Y qué olía tan mal? Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me levanté de la cama como un rayo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Merle llegará tarde!- Dije en voz alta como por acto reflejo. Cuando logré reaccionar y hacer pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, pude ver a un hombre que no era mi prometido mirándome fijo. No, no se trataba de él, sino de su hermano. -O-Oh... Lo siento, yo... creí que aún seguía en mi casa.- Me disculpé avergonzada. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente mientras él fingía que yo no existía y continuaba con lo suyo.

-Iré a cazar.- Soltó de repente mientras tomaba su ballesta.

-T-Ten cuidado.- Dije mientras le veía cruzar la puerta y alejarse. Miré a mi alrededor una vez estuve completamente sola. El lugar estaba arruinado, aunque no era nada que una gran limpieza general a fondo no pudiese solucionar.

De pronto, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, y con una determinación que no sabía que tenía, se me había ocurrido una idea que abarcaría mis próximas horas.

* * *

 ***Algunas horas después***

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Dijo el hermano de Merle luego de volver de sus interminables horas de caza. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un lugar completamente diferente al de antes: Muebles limpios, ventanas abiertas, suelo sin tierra y olor a flores, que en ese momento había sido reemplazado por el olor a carne cocida.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Has llegado a tiempo! Te he preparado el almuerzo, espero que tengas hambre.- Dije mientras sacudía por última vez los almohadones viejos del sofá antes de sentarme. -E-Espero que no te importe.- Agaché la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, tal vez había sido muy atrevido de mi parte cambiar su casa. En su momento me había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa en su tan poco expresivo rostro, tal vez había sido una mala idea. ¿Quién me creía yo, después de todo? Era sólo una intrusa en su casa, en su vida, y fui tan poco amable con él, pasando por alto preferencias tan pequeñas pero de gran peso como lo era el orden de su casa.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta de repente. Era mi fin, definitivamente. Su cara volvió a tornarse ilegible de pronto.

-Te has entretenido bastante.- Soltó con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. -Me agrada.

Suspiré aliviada y sonreí mientras le veía quitarse el chaleco y dejar la ballesta en el suelo. Sonreí aún más ante la consideración de su parte al no colocar el arma polvorienta sobre el sofá recién limpio como lo había hecho ayer. Era la primera vez que veía a ese estoico hombre intentar sonreír y ser considerado, todo el mismo día. Lucía mil veces mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-G-Gracias.- Respondí ante su intento de cumplido. -¿Tienes hambre? He preparado las ardillas que cazaste ayer, de lo contrario, se iban a echar a perder.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo sentándose en la pequeña mesa del centro de la habitación, mientras yo iba hacia la cocina a sacar la carne del horno. Como lo esperaba, estaba a punto, ni muy cocida ni muy cruda. La coloqué en una fuente y la llevé a la mesa junto con un bowl con verduras cocidas.

* * *

Si había algo que jamás había visto, era a un hombre comer como lo hacía Daryl Dixon. De hecho, nunca había visto a un ser humano ni a un animal comer de esa manera. Engullía los trozos de carne como si estuviese bebiendo agua, y hacía un ruido extraño, como si estuviese atragantándose con cada bocado. Y ni hablar de la rapidez con la que cortaba y se llevaba a la boca los trozos. No pude evitar mirarle fijamente durante toda la cena mientras él se deleitaba. De cierto modo, era algo gracioso y tierno. Parecía un niño pequeño comiendo la tarta de cumpleaños por la que tanto había esperado en su fiesta. Incluso hasta limpiaba su cara con la manga de la camisa en vez de usar los pañuelos de tela que se encontraban doblados y acomodados sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que lo observaba.

-Me estaba preguntando... ¿Cómo es posible que tengas energía eléctrica aquí, en el medio de la nada- Mientras formulaba la pregunta, limpió su cara por última vez con la otra manga de su camisa, para luego acomodarse mejor en la silla y mirarme fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-A unos pocos kilómetros vive uno de los encargados del funcionamiento de un parque eólico cercano. Acordamos que si yo le llevaba cierta cantidad de carne fresca mensual, él me permitiría tomar parte de esa energía.

-¿Es por eso que hoy no has vuelto con ningún animal muerto atado a la cadera?

-Sí.- Asentí.

-No te preocupes de todos modos, he hecho suficiente comida para abastecernos hasta mañana al mediodía.- Dije tomando los platos y metiéndolos en una cubeta con agua para lavarlos. Le oí levantarse de pronto sin decir nada y dirigirse hacia afuera; una vez acabé mi labor, yo también lo hice. Curiosamente, el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos poseía una bonita vista, y la brisa cálida mezclada con el silencio hacían de ese el lugar más pacífico del mundo. Por alguna razón, todo el miedo que horas atrás había sentido, se disipó completamente. Era cierto que aún estaba preocupada por Glenn, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarle en ese momento. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de ayudarme a mí misma. Aunque a pesar de lo que sucedió, tenía el presentimiento de que él y Maggie estarían bien.

El sentimiento de estar en completa paz durante más de cinco minutos me sentaba de maravilla en ese momento. No debía preocuparme ya por la llegada a casa de Merle luego del trabajo, y si estaba de buen humor o si me daría una paliza para desquitarse de lo que fuera que quisiera desquitarse.

-¿Qué haces?- Oí una voz muy cerca de mí y me sobresalté. Definitivamente era un excelente cazador, el sigilo era lo suyo.

-Pienso.- Dije sentándome sobre la hierba y él me siguió.

-¿En qué?

-Mi vida en general. Mis padres, mis amigos, Merle...- Suspiré. -Todo se ha tornado mucho más oscuro de lo que pensé que sería.- Pausé. Lo único que oí de su parte fue su respiración a mi lado. -Aún me resulta difícil creer que mis propios padres me vendieron por unos cuantos billetes al primer hombre que se les cruzó. Realmente, ya no sé en quién confiar. Incluso me han traicionado aquellos a los que siempre he llamado "amigos".- Volví a suspirar, viendo cómo la hermosa brisa balanceaba la rama de un árbol suavemente.

-Cuando era niño- Comenzó -Recuerdo haber oído constantemente los comentarios de los vecinos sobre nuestra familia: Mi madre fumaba como un vampiro, mi padre era merecedor de un récord Guines por acabar una botella entera de Whisky en menos de un minuto, y mi hermano vendía y consumía drogas como si de caramelos se tratase. Recuerdo todas y cada una de sus palabras, ninguna familia quería ser como nosotros, ningún padre quería que sus hijos fueran como Merle y yo, ningún niño quería tener padres como Denisse y Henry Dixon. Hasta que llegó el día en el que me hartaron los prejuicios. No podía confiar en nadie, pues tarde o temprano acabaría por traicionarme; así que decidí mudarme al medio de la nada, donde nadie pudiese hacer comparaciones, ni buscase acercarse a mí para tomar ventaja, ni tomarme de ejemplo de cómo sus vidas no deberían ser.- Finalizó.

-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo.- Agregué luego de un corto silencio. -Ambos hemos sido traicionados. De diferentes formas, pero traicionados. Y también tenemos en común la presencia de Merle en nuestras vidas.- Escupí con asco las últimas palabras. -Ojalá nunca le hubiese conocido.- Zanjé. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta que había dicho eso en presencia de su hermano. -Lo siento, no quise... estaba pensando en voz alta. Perdóname.

-Merle siempre ha sido una basura. No tienes nada por lo qué disculparte.- Pausó, luego agregó: -Sé muy bien que él te golpea.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu ojo,- Señaló. - el miedo que te da el no hacer las cosas bien, la vez que te vi llorar en la ventana del segundo piso de tu casa, y lo mucho que te quejabas anoche al moverte en la cama.

Agaché la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que era extraño oírle decir tanto. Pero lo que le faltaba de hablador lo tenía de inteligente y observador. Sin dudas, era una persona muy seria, pero a su vez, mucho más cálido que su hermano. Me agradaba. Más de lo que podía contar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien, este es un capítulo más largo, puesto que el pasado fue como un mal chiste D: Muy corto, demasiado, ahora me di cuenta. Lo siento. Peeeeero ahora todo cambiará ya que estoy siguiendo los consejos que ustedes (y lectores de otros de mis fanfics) me dan ;)**

 **Así que... ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿muy aburrido? ¿muy bueno? Sé que tal vez sea un poco diferente al resto, pero se necesita la introducción para dar pie a muchas cosas más que pasarán :3**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Lo sé, no es un príncipe a caballo, pero es nuestro badboy en motocicleta jajaja xD Y lo de los reviews no fue una queja, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Me refería a que aunque hay muchos escritores que se enojan o dejan de escribir por los pocos reviews que reciben, yo soy feliz con lo que tengo, pues no escribo para el placer de otros sino para el mío. Soy consciente de que hay muchos lectores fantasma, y no te preocupes, voy a continuar. Pausé por un tiempo corto todos mis fics por todo ese tema "Fanfiction ha sido hackeado", no quería que otros robasen mis ideas porque a pesar de todo, buenas o malas, son mías, yo me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor posible y mi cabeza es la que hace que todo esto sea posible, de nadie mas. ¡Besos y abrazos! ;)**

 **Just A Reject se despide, nos leemos! :***


	5. Confusión

Mentiría si dijera que las cosas entre nosotros no cambiaron luego de nuestra charla al aire libre. No fue sino todo lo contrario. Logré finalmente conocer su nombre con el paso del tiempo: Daryl Dixon.

A pesar de parecer el hombre más duro de toda la tierra, en realidad todo era simplemente una fachada. Él era simplemente un hombre al que traicionaron innumerables veces, y acabó perdiendo la fe en las demás personas de a su alrededor. Y, poco a poco, con el tiempo, he logrado lo imposible: tener una buena convivencia a su lado. Cuatro meses han pasado desde que llegué a su casa; se puede decir que somos muy diferentes en varios aspectos, pero ambos comprendemos al otro de alguna extraña manera.

Y así, lentamente, hemos entablado una relación amor-odio de la que ambos nos hemos beneficiado. Yo, por mi parte, he dejado de acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo lleno de hematomas, y él, ha comenzado lentamente (muuuuuy lentamente) a confiar en mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- Preguntó sentado en la mesa, luego de almorzar. Una vez más, mis tan elaboradas comidas le dejaron satisfecho y con una mueca en la cara que probablemente para él, fuera una sonrisa.

-Supongo que lavar los platos y la ropa, no tengo mucho trabajo hoy, gracias al cielo.- Le eché una mirada acusadora, haciéndole entender que era él el más desordenado de los dos. Obviamente, miró hacia otra parte haciéndose el desentendido, y yo reí por dentro. Era exactamente igual a un niño a pesar de su rostro carente de emoción en todo momento.- ¿Por qué? ¿Has comenzado a preocuparte por mí?- Bromeé.

-Sí, claro.- Rodó los ojos divertido.- Lo decía porque he visto un oso a unos pocos kilómetros.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren quién está siendo amable por una vez! Realmente te preocupas por mí, Pookie.

-¡No me llames así!

Pookie era un chihuahua que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Era muy gruñón y si le hablabas o tocabas comenzaba a ladrar. Hace poco decidí que el sobrenombre le quedaba perfecto a Daryl, así que comencé a llamarle Pookie. Obviamente, cuando le conté el por qué, se enfadó.

Reí al ver su cara, parecía divertido y enfadado a la vez. -Está bien, no saldré muy lejos hasta que se vaya.

-En realidad, he pensado en cazarlo.

-¿Cazarlo? Pero, ¿sólo con esas flechas? ¿Y si se acerca lo suficiente y te hace daño?

Elevó una ceja.- ¿Quién se preocupa por quién ahora?

-Lo admito totalmente, me preocupo. ¿Quién sino traerá esas gustosas ardillas para almorzar, o cosechará las mejores verduras que existen? No puedo permitir que te pase nada, o de lo contrario moriré de hambre y será tu culpa.- Volví a bromear.

-Las mujeres siempre andan quejándose que están gordas, así que si algo me sucede, sólo deberías verlo como una forma de hacer dieta muy poco convencional.

-Nunca he sido ese tipo de mujer. Lo sabes.

-Sí.- Me miró fijamente. Sabía exactamente qué quería decirme. Las primeras semanas que estuve en este lugar, no paraba de mirarme al espejo, controlando los hematomas de todo mi cuerpo. El miedo de que alguno de ellos tuviese algo que ver con un daño permanente me aterraba completamente, así que todos los días sin falta levantaba mi blusa y me miraba al espejo. Uno de esos días, Daryl llegó temprano de su tarde de caza habitual y me descubrió. Creyó que era otra chica estúpida que se preocupaba por su figura, y comenzó a tratarme como a un perro; hasta que volvió a descubrirme, pero esa vez fue diferente. Me vio llorar frente al espejo, mientras tocaba una de mis costillas que dolía como el infierno. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta realmente de la situación, y me llevó a un médico que vivía a unos kilómetros de distancia de nosotros. El diagnóstico del doctor fue rotura de dos costillas izquierdas. Así es que Daryl dejó de tratarme de la horrible forma en la que lo hacía, y poco a poco fueron sanando las heridas.

De pronto, el ambiente perdió toda su comicidad. -La situación nada tuvo que ver con algo estético.

-Lo sé.- Bajó la cabeza y se hizo un silencio total en el lugar. Hacía mucho que no nos ocurría eso, pero el tema lo ameritaba. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada inapropiado.- ¿Cómo está tu herida?

-Mucho mejor desde que el médico me vio. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, Daryl, de verdad.- Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que ya reposaba encima de la mesa, como muestra de agradecimiento. Él elevó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron. El azul marino en su mirada era penetrante, podría decirse que le sorprendió mi toque repentino, pero no le incomodó. O al menos, eso pensé.

Justo cuando creí que iba a hablar, su rostro se tornó gélido, retiró su mano bruscamente como si la mía le quemase y se levantó de la mesa, marchándose hacia afuera sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué hice mal?

* * *

 ***Siete horas después***

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada por ti, ha oscurecido hace unas horas, pensé que...- Pasó por mi lado sin más y se limpió la grasa de las manos con una de las servilletas de tela, ignorándome completamente.

-No te importa.- Respondió tajante mientras se echaba en la cama. ¡Vaya! Así que está en su "modo Pookie".

-En todo caso, me alegra que estés bien.- Dije antes de apagar la luz.

Él sólo gruñó.

* * *

 ***Al día siguiente***

Cuando desperté, él ya no estaba conmigo en la casa. Su ballesta y chaqueta no estaban en los lugares de siempre, y el sonido de su voz arrojando improperios a diestra y siniestra no se sentía. Me levanté de la cama e hice mi rutina de siempre, y por último, me senté a desayunar, pensando en los acontecimientos de ayer. Aún no entendía qué había hecho para que él reaccionase de la forma en que lo hizo. ¿Lo había tomado de la forma equivocada? Sólo quise agradecerle por el favor, puesto que él, de todas las personas, sería la última que me ayudaría si me viese por la calle en la situación en la que me encontraba.

El ruido de hojas crujiendo con cada pisada llegó a mis oídos, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Ya estaba aquí? Pero, llegar temprano no era su estilo, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor.

-¿Daryl?- Pregunté en voz alta, levantándome de la silla. Nadie respondió, así que decidí salir afuera, no sin antes tomar un cuchillo. Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta mientras oía las pisadas cada vez más cerca y el miedo me invadía. Si no era Daryl, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Merle, tal vez?

Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia el lado derecho de la casa, puesto que el frente estaba despejado. Mis manos sudaban y mis piernas parecían gelatina. Y aquí estaba yo, con un estúpido cuchillo intentando jugar a la heroína. ¿Por qué no me quedé dentro y esperé a que el cazador con el que convivía viniese a salvarme? Bien, si salía ilesa de esta, debía replantearme mi forma de manejar las situaciones peligrosas.

Continué caminando y, cuando fui a dar la vuelta a la derecha, el miedo me paralizó totalmente. Una gigante bola de pelos marrón con cuatro patas y cinco afladas garras en cada una de ellas se encontraba delante de mí enseñando los dientes. O, más precisamente, un oso.

De inmediato y por acto reflejo, hundí mi pequeño cuchillo en su gran cuerpo y el animal rugió. Fue entonces cuando mis pies se movieron por sí solos a la velocidad de la luz en dirección opuesta a la casa, seguida de cerca por el oso, el cuál corría un poco más lento por culpa de mi cuchillo.

-¡Auxilio!- Grité. Pero, ¿a quién? Daryl no estaba, y no había civilización alguna a sesenta kilómetros a la redonda, ¿qué pretendía? ¿llamar a todo el árbol genealógico de la bestia así todos podrían degustar el delicioso manjar de mi carne fresca? Me di cuenta, entonces, que estaba a punto de dar mi último aliento de vida. El animal estaba por alcanzarme, puesto que era más rápido que yo, y yo no tenía idea de cómo defenderme. Lo peor de todo, era que moriría sin haber visto a Glenn, Maggie, Rick y Daryl una última vez. No podría decirles cuánto les quiero nunca más. Y Merle... ¿qué hará Merle cuando llegue a la ciudad y se entere de que su plan ha flaqueado? O, más precisamente, ¿qué hará cuando se entere que por culpa de su "salvaje" hermano, su fachada se fue al mismísimo demonio? ¡Dios! Seguramente le escupirá insultos para dar y prestar, y mi pobre Pookie volverá a marcharse con su viril rostro inexpresivo, conteniendo las ganas de escupir en mi tumba por haberse animado a confiar en una persona tan estúpida e indefensa como yo. Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, sólo correr hasta que mis piernas ya no me lo permitan.

De pronto, tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí al suelo, jadeando como una idiota. El animal pronto estuvo en frente mío, se paró en dos patas mientras rugía con enfado y elevó una de sus dos patas delanteras, preparándose para golpearme con ella. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en mis seres queridos, era lo único que podía hacer. Pero, extrañamente, el dolor no llegó, y éste fue reemplazado por el sonido de un disparo. Abrí mis ojos cuando la bestia rugió y luego cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

-¡Sí, nena! ¡Woo-hoo!- Oí un grito cercano y entré en pánico. Esa no era la voz de Daryl. Un hombre pelirrojo y de gran masa muscular se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tendiéndome una mano al llegar a mi lado. -¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

-S-Sí, gracias.- Acepté su ayuda con recelo. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre, y por qué estaba allí? De todas formas, al pararme sacudí mi ropa y mi cabello largo lleno de pequeños rastros de hierba seca.

-Debería darle yo las gracias a usted, ¡al fin he podido cazar a ese hijo de perra! Y todo ha sido mérito tuyo, chica.- Sonrió. Al verle más de cerca, pude notar sus ojos claros, y la barba pelirroja perfectamente cuidada.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Carol, ¿y usted es...?

-Abraham.- Respondió. -¿Está perdida? Nunca antes le había visto por aquí.

-No, yo... vivo por aqu...- Al darme la media vuelta para señalar la cabaña, todo lo que vi fueron arbustos, árboles y enredaderas. ¿Cuánto había corrido? ¿Un par de metros, tal vez? No se sintió como si fuese tanto, ¿o si? Abraham volvió a sonreír.

-¿Vive con alguien más?

-S-Sí, con un cazador. Tiene el cabello corto, ojos claros, anda siempre con una ballesta, una motocicleta, y de mal humor.

-¡Ah! Estás hablando de Daryl Dixon, mi principal proveedor de carne de ardilla.-Sonrió.- Pero, ¿estás segura de lo que dices?- Se sorprendió.- Daryl Dixon jamás vivió con alguien más que su motocicleta.

-E-Es una larga historia.

-¿Le gustaría ir a mi casa? No creo que sea seguro que una dama como usted esté sola en el bosque, y, de todos modos, Dixon tendrá que llevarme su cuota semanal de carne si quiere conservar la electricidad en su casa. Podrá marcharse con él después.

-Ahm... d-de acuerdo.

Abraham volvió a sonreír y echó su arma hacia su espalda, para luego tomar al oso por las patas y arrastrarlo hasta su camioneta, unos metros más adelante. Y así, partimos hacia su casa, pasando por el parque eólico más inmenso que había visto nunca.

* * *

 **¡Hola! *Le tiran piedras* ¡Perdón realmente por la tardanza! He comenzado las clases y el año se me vino con todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO: Pruebas, informes, tareas domiciliarias, más pruebas, más informes y más tareas. Bien, ahora he vuelto de las sombras y con un nuevo cap recién salido del horno, así que disfrútenlo, lo escribí para uds. con todo mi corazón.**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Me alegro cada vez que veo uno de tus reviews, ¿sabes? ¡Siempre me dejas una sonrisa en la cara! No sabes el alivio que siento de saber que el cap no fue tan aburrido como creía, realmente estaba comiéndome las uñas por eso jeje. Y justamente, sobre lo que hablábamos de escribir por placer propio y no del de otros, me considero una persona a la que le resbalan los comentarios ajenos (exceptuando los buenos, o aquellos que te ayudan a mejorar, no me encierro en un cubículo creyendo que me sé todo), y que escribe porque le encanta escribir. Así es que mi imaginación se amplía cada vez más y da paso a alocados proyectos (hace unos meses debí escribir lemmon por primera vez, ¡fue toda una odisea! Me divierto mucho cada vez que recuerdo los nervios que pasé mientras lo escribía, cerciorándome de que nadie revisase mi computador y leyese todo eso XD), tanto del fandom Caryl como de otros de mis gustos. Ahora, te pido disculpas porque creo que me fui por las ramas con esta respuesta, pero gracias por tu review :3**

 **Mayrose22: ¡Hola! Gracias por lo de "mejor fanfic que leí hasta ahora", ¡me ruborizo chica, jaja! También gracias por el cumplido respecto a mi forma de escribir, realmente me tomo en serio siempre que me comentan algo relacionado a la redacción, ortografía, etc. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **P.D: ¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Wow! Y eso que pensé que no estaba haciéndolo lo suficientemente salvaje xD**

 **Guest: Ya continué, ya continué, ¡no me golpees! *eleva las manos en un gesto inocente***

 **: ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE AMO EN ESTE MOMENTO POR HABER SIDO LA PRIMERA PERSONA EN HABLARME SOBRE EL TEMA DE LA CONFIANZA DE DARYL HACIA OTRAS PERSONAS! A mi parecer, él es un hombre muy frío por fuera, pero por dentro se preocupa por los demás como una persona normal. Mi intención fue hacerle un poco más blando que lo normal en ciertas ocasiones, y más duro y torpe en otras. I mean, llevarlo a los dos extremos, ¿comprendes? Es algo así como una especie de auto-reto que me he puesto, ya que siempre acabo haciendo a mis personajes un poco rebeldes pero sensibles, esta vez me he propuesto probar con este increíble personaje como lo es Daryl Dixon. (Resumido, es mi conejillo de indias xD) Pero prometo no salirme de lo que es el personaje de Daryl en sí, sino ya no sería el mismo, y permíteme decirte que ODIO cuando un autor cambia radicalmente la actitud de un personaje ya existente. Agradezco mucho tu lindo review :3**

 **Y eso es todo, Just A Reject se despide hasta el próximo capítulo,**

 **Bye, bye! :***


	6. Nuevos amigos

-Bienvenida, señorita.- El hombre que convivía con Abraham estaba asustándome terriblemente. Tenía una cara extraña, como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer en su vida. Podría jurar incluso que cuando crucé la puerta él olió mi cabello. Ew.- Soy Eugene, amigo de Abraham, ¿quiere algo de beber?- Este chico, Eugene, no era nada llamativo. Ojos marrones, cabello largo, desaliñado y oscuro, rechoncho y con una torpeza legendaria. Antes de abrir la puerta, tiró al menos tres cosas de vidrio por lo que pude oír.

-Un gusto, Eugene. No, gracias.- Respondí cordial. La casa de los dos hombres era pequeña y acogedora. Estaba hecha de madera, era de una sola planta y tenía un hermoso jardín con flores en la entrada. El living estaba compuesto por dos sofás de cuero marrón, una alfombra de cuero vacuno, una mesa de madera y dos lámparas de pie, y más al fondo, una enorme estufa a leña otorgaba calor a todo el lugar. A la derecha, se situaban tres puertas de madera color caoba con pestillo dorado, y a la izquierda, una pequeña cocina con una encimera de granito negra y gabinetes marrones sobre ésta.- Tienen una hermosa casa.

-Gracias, todo esto lo ha levantado Abraham con sus propias manos.- Parecía ronronear su nombre cada vez que lo pronunciaba, pero, eso era muy extraño. A no ser que...

-¡Eugene! ¿Has visto a ese maldito hijo de perra en la parte trasera de mi camioneta?- Entró de pronto el pelirrojo y le dio un gran abrazo a mi acompañante.- Su cuero quedará genial como alfombra en mi habitación.

Eugene sonrió. -Es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz.

Comprendí entonces de qué iba todo. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, el calor hogareño que poseía la casa, la aprente afeminada imagen de Eugene...- Hacen una pareja encantadora.

Ambos borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros y me miraron fijamente, ¿acaso era un secreto? ¡Oh! Probablemente fueran una de esas parejas que querían mantener en secreto su relación. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Preguntó Abraham. En ese instante, una chica de pelo oscuro, ojos temerarios y semblante serio entró por la puerta principal. Ella iba vestida con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, la cuál pretendía esconder el cuchillo y el arma que llevaba con ella. -¡Abraham! ¿Estás bien? Vi que cazaste al...- Me miró fijamente en cuanto elevó la vista.- ¿Y esta quién es?

-Rosita, te presento a Carol, una amiga de Dixon.

-¡JA! ¿Dixon con amigos? Sí claro, qué buen chiste. Dime quién es antes de que la corra a patadas de aquí.

-Tú no vas a correr a nadie, querida.- Espetó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa fingida. -Ella simplemente está de paso hasta que Dixon venga a buscarla, ¿no es así?

-Sí.-Respondí. Rosita sólo me miró enfurecida y se metió en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Abraham se disculpó y fue tras ella.

-Discúlpala por ese comportamiento,- Dijo Eugene.- La chica ha enloquecido cada vez que una mujer está cerca de Abraham, al parecer tienen un pasado oscuro, pero créeme, no querrás entrar allí.- Sonrió mientras movía la mano con desdén.- Ven, vamos a tomar el té, ¿quieres? He preparado unas galletas caseras buenísimas, iguales a las que hacía mi abuela.- Sin dejarme tiempo a responder, Eugene se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina y no pude negarme a su propuesta. No había desayunado gracias a la aparición del animal salvaje, y mi estómago estaba gruñendo como si estuviese regañándome por ello.

Tras un buen desayuno con el no tan desagradable y terrorífico Eugene, en el cuál a la mitad de éste la pareja que se encontraba discutiendo en su habitación salió al patio de la casa con cara de pocos amigos, Abraham llamó a su compañero masculino para que le ayudase a despellejar al oso. Debido a que no tenía ganas de ver cómo un pobre animal del bosque era desmembrado y despojado de su piel lentamente, decidí irme hacia el otro lado, sólo para encontrar a Rosita parada en medio de la nada mirando hacia los molinos, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Vete.- Dijo cuando me oyó llegar a su lado. Su voz era extraña y sobaba su nariz cada cinco minutos.- Quiero estar sola.

-¿Sabes? No es bueno estar sola cuando se tiene tanta amargura dentro.-Respondí colocando una mano en su hombro.- Sé que soy una de las personas que menos quieres ver ahora, pero debes saber que lo que te ha dicho Abraham es verdad, vivo con Daryl a unos pocos kilómetros.

-Abraham...- Susurró para luego colocar sus manos en su cara.- Siempre creí que le agradaba, que realmente quería estar conmigo. Él podía tener a la chica que quisiera y me eligió a mí, pero creo que se arrepintió luego de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te lo voy a decir a ti, ¿quién te crees? Ni siquiera te conozco.- Zanjó.- Ya déjame sola.

Me senté a su lado con mucha paciencia, pues en el fondo sabía muy bien que ella realmente no quería estar sola, sólo era lo que esperaba que los demás hicieran. Conocía ese sentimiento, tanto por mí como por Daryl, ambos éramos iguales en ese sentido. Siempre esperábamos lo peor de las personas conocidas y desconocidas, cuidándonos de cualquier puñal por la espalda. Me di cuenta entonces, Rosita no era diferente a nosotros, y presentía que Abraham tenía gran parte de la culpa.

-¿Qué haces?- Gruñó mirándome con los ojos rojos.

-Haciéndote compañía. No hablaré, lo prometo.- Desvió entonces su mirada de mí hacia los enormes molinos blancos. No aceptó mi compañía, pero tampoco la rechazó. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, oyendo el viento mover las ramas con calma y las ardillas chillando. Sonreí de lado, recordando a mi compañero de casa. Sus formas de actuar, de hablar, sus sonrisas escasas pero hermosas, casi como la aparición de un ángel caído en la tierra. Su cara de satisfacción al llegar luego de una ardua tarde de caza y ver la comida en la mesa, su emoción al enseñarme toda la carne y verduras que logró obtener a lo largo del día, sus ojos azules brillantes cuando se sentaba en la mesa a reposar después de cenar y sus ojos oscuros como el mismo infierno cuando estaba realmente enojado. Todos sus aspectos eran totalmente agradables para mí, fuera cual fuere. Con su hermano, la pesadumbre me invadía cada vez que debía hacerle de cenar o preparar sus cosas para el siguiente día de trabajo; en cambio a él... a él me daba plena satisfacción hacerle todos esos favores. Daryl ha sido la única persona que no me ha tratado como una estúpida o una esclava, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre oía a Merle llamarle "salvaje" por vivir en el campo. Nunca entendí su punto de vista hasta que estuve aquí. Para alguien como Merle este sería el mismísimo infierno; pero para mí, este lugar y su hermano sólo significaban una cosa: Libertad. Esa palabra tan desconocida para mí hace tanto tiempo, y que logré finalmente comprender al venir aquí y convivir con este guapo y misterioso hombre de pocas palabras. Él realmente era agradable cuando llegabas a conocerlo, cuando veías a través de sus barreras al hombre noble y frágil escondido por miedo de ser traicionado por milésima vez en su vida. En cambio yo, yo no tenía esa fuerza de autoprotección, pero lo admiraba, realmente lo hacía. Y por esto, Daryl Dixon se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, por no decir la primera. La única que no me traicionó, que jamás abusó de mi notoria sumisión, que me hizo sentir libre y feliz. Adoraba a ese hombre, más de lo que podía contar. Sonaría cursi, pero él era mi caballero de armadura brillante que me sacó de mi pesadilla eterna y me llevó a vivir a su castillo. Entonces, la realidad me golpeó como un camión. Me gustaba Daryl Dixon.

-Abraham era un militar amigo de mi padre,- Comenzó Rosita de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Nos cuidaba el ganado cuando nosotros debíamos ir a la ciudad para vender lo que habíamos cosechado. Un día simplemente me encontró ordeñando vacas y se sentó a mi lado. Recuerdo que en ese entonces yo estaba triste porque mi caballo favorito, Dominic, había muerto. Él fue la única persona que notó la ausencia de mi sonrisa, así como también el único que supo traerla de vuelta. No es de extrañar que muy lentamente comencé a enamorarme de él. Yo, una chica de campo, siempre viéndole las caras solamente a mi madre y a mi padre, no tenía absolutamente nada de experiencia en las relaciones con hombres, pero sabía que él realmente me gustaba.- Hizo un gesto extraño con la boca en señal de amargura.- Luego de unos meses de sólo conversar y reír juntos, finalmente me besó, y fue ahí cuando pidió a mi papá el permiso para llevarme a vivir en la ciudad juntos, dónde ambos podríamos tener una mejor vida.-Pausó, como si le dolieran las siguientes palabras.- El problema fue que eso nunca sucedió. Las cosas cambiaron de repente, Abraham tuvo un accidente grave que hizo que debiera retirarse antes de tiempo de la milicia, entonces acabamos aquí. Él estuvo en depresión mucho tiempo desde que eso pasó, y al recuperarse ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Bebía mucho, pasaba fuera todo el tiempo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cada vez que le hablaba.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto de repente?- Pregunté.

-Estoy totalmente sola, Carol.- Sollozó.- Estoy perdida, mi vida perdió todo el color que alguna vez tuvo, estoy estancada en un pozo del cuál no puedo salir.

-Yo era como tú, ¿sabes?- Respondí parándome y tocando sus hombros con mis manos para reconfortarla. -Creía que mi vida nunca dejaría de ser un calvario, que no había salida alguna, que eso era todo. Sufrí durante mucho tiempo abusos verbales y físicos sin hacer nada al respecto, sin poder decirle a nadie, viviendo con miedo a cometer el mínimo error y que ese día fuera el último de mi vida.- Ella escuchaba con atención mi relato, dejando de llorar. Para ese entonces, ya nos habíamos sentado en el suelo una al lado de la otra.- Hasta que ocurrió lo impensable, la persona que menos esperaba que fuera a salvarme lo hizo.

-Dixon...- Susurró, yo asentí.

-Sí, él mismo. En el pasado nunca fui quien quise ser, nunca pude expresarme de la manera en que me hubiera gustado hacerlo, ni tampoco cumplir mis sueños. Mi madre me crió diciéndome que la mujer debía ser sumisa ante el hombre, satisfacer todas sus necesidades y nunca desobedecerle, que nosotras no trabajamos, que tenemos que estar pendientes de todo lo que ocurre en nuestra casa como recompensa a nuestros maridos por su arduo trabajo.- Suspiré con pesadumbre.- Así que, mientras las demás niñas jugaban a saltar a la cuerda o con sus Barbies, yo debía quedarme en casa aprendiendo sobre los modales, el arte de la sumisión y cómo ser una "señorita" perfecta.

-¿Qué te hubiera gustado hacer si no hubieses tenido esa vida?

-Siempre quise ser actriz. Me encantaba el arte escénico cuando iba a la secundaria, e intentaba siempre meterme en las obras escolares. Conseguí el papel principal cuatro años seguidos. Pero luego dejé de hacerlo en cuanto me dijeron que eso no era un futuro viable para mí. Toda mi vida he sido manipulada por otra persona, como una especie de títere o algo así. Quiero decir, ¡por Dios! Aún llevo el cabello largo.- Toqué un mechón de mi largo cabello castaño claro que reposaba sobre mi hombro y caía hasta mi cintura con completo asco.

-¿El cabello largo? ¿Qué hay con él? Tu cabello es lindo.

-Puede ser, pero siempre quise cortarlo hasta el punto en que dejara de colgar sobre mi cuello. Mis padres, por el contrario, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con las mujeres de cabello corto como los hombres. Decían que la mujer debía ser femenina, usar falda, cabello largo, vestirse de rosa, nunca de azul, maquillarse y demás, por lo tanto jamás pude cortarlo.

-Wow, tu vida suena muy trágica.

-Lo fue, créeme, pero las cosas han cambiado ahora y me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo es que vivir con Dixon es mejor? Quiero decir, el tipo sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, es un completo grosero.- Dijo con asco. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros.

-No todo es lo que parece.- Hice una mueca.- A lo que voy es, no es tarde para cambiar las cosas. Eres joven, bonita y por lo que he visto manejas bien las armas, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas.- El silencio volvió a estar presente entre nosotras, hasta que ella decidió hablar finalmente.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo intentaré.- Sonrió. -¿Qué tengo que perder? Esta vez voy a ser feliz y nadie me va a detener.

Sonreí yo también.- Así se habla.

-Pero antes, Carol, haré algo por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo sígueme.

* * *

-¡Maravilloso!- Chilló Rosita. Luego de entrar a la casa y ver lo que tenía en mente, no pude decir que no, la opción era demasiado tentadora. Me encontraba sentada en una silla frente a un espejo, con largos mechones de cabello castaño en el suelo antiguamente pertenecientes a mi cabeza. Ahora mismo, mi reflejo era totalmente diferente al usual. El corte me sentaba de maravilla, y era exactamente como lo quería. Corto, pero no demasiado.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es genial, lo amo. Gracias por todo, Rosita.

-¡Hey! Esas son mis líneas. Puedes venir a por un mantenimiento cuando quieras, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo con el cabello de Abraham.

-De acuerdo.

La puerta principal se abrió de pronto y dos figuras masculinas entraron. El primero fue el militar pelirrojo, y el que le siguió fue... Daryl.

-¡Santa mierda!- Silbó Abraham.- Luces como una maldita Diosa, Carol.

-G-Gracias.- Respondí incómoda, sabiendo cuánto le irritaba a Rosita que él le dijese cumplidos a otras chicas.

En cuanto miré a Daryl, noté su mirada azul fija en mí como si estuviera hipnotizado. Nuestros ojos se unieron y parecían no querer desviarse del otro, lo cuál era bastante romántico y a la vez incómodo puesto que quedamos en malos términos desde ayer al mediodía. Pero eso no importaba en absoluto, su mirada se sentía tan cálida y confortable que podría perderme en ese par de lagunas todos los días de mi vida si él me lo permitiese.

-¿A ti qué te parece, Dixon?- Preguntó la Rosita detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos y llevando mi mirada al suelo, cortando el contacto visual. Él sólo me miró y dijo:

-Te queda bien.

Eso, en su lenguaje, significaba que le gustaba. Y yo estaba feliz de que le gustara, más de lo que debería.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, debo una disculpa colosal por la tardanza, pero tenía las pruebas semestrales y preferí concentrarme en eso antes que nada, he mantenido la cabeza en los libros hasta ayer. Así que urgentemente la hermosa tarde de mi sábado lo dediqué a escribirles nuevo cap. :)**  
 **Pero, pasando a temas más importantes... ¿Ya vieron el tráiler de la 7ma temporada? ¡Es una locura! No puedo esperar a Octubre. 3**

 _Guest:_ **¡Hola! No te preocupes, yo AMO el drama así que de eso habrá mucho. Me alegra que te esté agradando cómo se va desarrollando la relación entre ambos personajes, es todo un reto para mí escribir los diálogos y comportamientos de Daryl puesto que nunca creé o representé un personaje con su carácter. Comprendo tu punto de vista sobre Abraham, es cierto que su actitud con la pobre Rosita fue horrible, pero en mi fic ella tendrá la oportunidad de restregarle en la cara de lo que se está perdiendo ;) No te disculpes por la extensión del review, amo los reviews extensos :3 Mucho amor para ti también, gracias por siempre dejarme saber lo que piensas 3**

 **: ¡Hola! jejeje, podría decirse que sí te di falsas esperanzas, ¡pero no me pegues! *levanta las manos*. En cuanto a la crítica constructiva que me diste, es cierto que muchos autores no la aceptan y creen que lo que hacen está perfecto, pero las cosas jamás son perfectas en ningún sentido, ni siquiera los personajes de los libros son así. Ahora, ¿la descripción que hice del cabello de Carol te es suficiente para dibujarlo? Me hiciste dar cuenta que no lo había descrito mucho en lo que iba del fic, así que aproveché el momento. =w= ¡Quiero ver ese dibujo cuando lo termines! :D Di que sí, di que sí *salta como niña de tres años* xD Ok, ok, gracias por leer y darme críticas constructivas, ya no mucha gente lo hace hoy día :/**

Y con eso me despido, nos vemos dentro de un sig... digo, ejem, dentro de un tiempo de corta extensión (?)

Bye, bye! :*


	7. Furia

Tras la insistencia de Eugene en quedarnos para el almuerzo, finalmente debimos acceder. No quería ser desagradable con ellos, y al parecer Daryl tampoco.

Podía decir que se sentía incómodo de estar aquí. Nunca fue bueno relacionándose con las demás personas y ahora lo veía claramente. Se removía en su silla mientras Eugene intentaba hablarle de las últimas novedades sobre la radiación en Japón y de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas cargadas de súplica, con la esperanza de que fuera a ayudarlo. Cuando me iba a levantar, Abraham llegó a mi lado y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo te va querida?- Preguntó sonriendo, mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillos.

-Ahm... bien, gracias.

-¡Oh! Eres muy tímida, ¿puedo decirte que ese corte te queda como pintado? ¡Tienes mucho sex appeal!

Sentí la mirada penetrante de todas las personas presentes, en especial la de Daryl. Abraham pretendía algo que no lograba entender y eso me preocupaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión que nadie más aparte de él parecía poseer, puesto que todos menos Eugene le mirábamos como si estuviera loco.

-G-Gracias.

-Abraham, ¿por qué no me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo?- Preguntó Rosita, claramente disgustada por la escena que estaba montando el pelirrojo.

-Estoy charlando con la invitada, querida. No seas descortés.- Zanjó. Si las miradas mataran, probablemente Abraham ya estaría sepultado tres metros bajo tierra, pues los ojos de la chica parecían rayos láser.- Ahora, cariño, cuéntame tu historia. ¿Cómo has caído bajo el ala de nuestro querido Dixon?

Miró a Daryl por un segundo con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, para encontrarse con otro que no expresaba absolutamente nada: Ni furia, ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni ira... Nada. Su cara estaba en blanco mientras lo miraba fijo sin decir nada, y yo no sabía qué pensar sobre eso. En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, jamás había visto esa expresión en él, por lo tanto era incierto qué haría después. ¿Se marcharía? ¿Enviaría a todos al diablo? ¿Sonreiría?

Para mi sorpresa, nada de eso sucedió. Simplemente continuó allí sentado, mirándonos a ambos en completo silencio, con sus manos aferradas a los posa brazos de la silla. A su lado, Eugene no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor a juzgar por su cara, así que decidió ir a ayudar a Rosita con la cena, dejándonos a Daryl, Abraham y yo solos en el salón comedor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo has conocido a Dixon?- Insistió el pelirrojo.

-Yo... debía casarme con su hermano, pero...- Abraham me interrumpió.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Secuestraste a la novia de tu hermano?- Miró incrédulo a Daryl, quien esta vez tenía los ojos oscuros como el abismo.- ¡Vaya! No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

-No, no.- Interrumpí.- No es lo que crees, yo no estaba enamorada de Merle, simplemente... me obligaron.

Abraham soltó una carcajada sonora.- Sí claro. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, cariño.- Me guiñó un ojo y acarició mi mejilla con picardía.- Ya nadie puede obligar a nadie a casarse si no es por voluntad propia.

-Toda mi vida me han dicho que debía obedecer órdenes y una de ellas fue casarme con Merle Dixon, sí, pero después todo se tornó un poco turbio y... aquí estoy.

-Espera, espera, espera. Eso no me dice absolutamente nada, ¿cómo que "todo se tornó turbio"? Quiero más detalles, mujer.

-Bueno...

-¡La comida está lista!- Entró gritando Eugene, claramente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.- Por favor, tomen asiento en la mesa, en seguida traeremos los platillos.

-Te ayudaré a poner la mesa, Eugene.

-Eh, eh, eh. Tú no vas a ninguna parte, quiero que sigas contándome sobre tu vida. _Te lo ordeno._

Daryl se levantó de pronto de su silla aún con su cara inexpresiva, sus ojos negros y los puños apretados. Caminó con paso firme hacia la mesa del comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de ésta sin decir una palabra. Yo hice lo mismo y Abraham me siguió, sentándose justo a mi lado. Rosita y Eugene salieron de la cocina con una gran fuente de carne asada y legumbres varias, las colocaron en medio de la mesa y procedieron a sentarse para comenzar a comer. La distribución en la mesa en orden del sentido de las agujas del reloj era la siguiente: Daryl en la cabecera, Rosita a un lado, Eugene, el asiento en frente a Daryl vacío, Abraham y yo.

-Espero que les guste, es carne de cerdo co...- Comenzó Eugene.

-Perfecto, gracias.- Dijo Daryl con una voz profunda que hizo que el pobre hombre se callase en seguida y se enfocase en su plato.

-Entonces, querida...- Habló el pelirrojo a mitad de la comida luego de tragar su bocado de carne, mirándome a mí.- Continúa con la historia, ¿quieres?

Sentí algo rozar mi muslo izquierdo y pegué un pequeño salto en mi lugar, para descubrir que se trataba de una mano gruesa y áspera. Abraham me miró, la lujuria corriendo por sus ojos mientras me observaba fijo esperando mi reacción. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante su tacto, y no de una buena manera. Me asustaba que fuese a hacer algo más que sólo tocarme. Me recordaba al sentimiento que tenía cada vez que Merle se me acercaba, ya fuese para golpearme o para ordenarme algo.

Intenté quitar su mano pero él volvía a colocarla, cada vez más cerca de mi cadera, como si me estuviese pidiendo permiso y a la vez obligándome a pasar a más. Pero yo no quería más.

-A-Ahm...- Tartamudeé como tonta y él quitó su mano con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como si se hubiese probado a sí mismo que podía conmigo.- No creo que quieran oírla los demás, ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de otra cosa?

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Aquí todos somos curiosos. Anda, continúa, estoy ansioso por saber qué ocurrió después.

-Déjala en paz, Abraham. No quiere hablar contigo.- Espetó Rosita hastiada de tanto coqueteo indirecto.

-Tú cállate, indeseable.- Escupió el pelirrojo. La chica abrió los ojos como platos y se retiró de la mesa totalmente herida. Lo miré con sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que le dijese tal improperio y continuara como si nada? Era un completo patán insensible. Miré a Daryl, quien observaba a Abraham subir su mano un poco más por mi muslo con su rostro aún inexpresivo.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo de pronto. Miré su plato y vi que estaba vacío, al contrario del mío, que continuaba intacto. Como siempre, había engullido su comida cuán bestia salvaje y hambrienta.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo!- Intercedió Abraham.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿No puedes dejarme a Carol por el resto de la tarde? Realmente tengo ganas de...

-No.

El ex-soldado elevó las manos en señal de rendición y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta delantera con Daryl. Una vez al lado de su moto, ató su ballesta a la parte trasera del vehículo y subió.

Nos montamos entonces en su rugiente motocicleta y emprendimos camino hacia nuestra casa lo más rápido posible, lejos del coqueto militar.

Ahora que era consciente de mis sentimientos hacia el menor de los Dixon, el rodear su cintura con mis brazos y reposar mi cabeza sobre su espalda significaba mucho más que sólo un simple agarre para no caer. Su espalda era firme, tenía buenos abdominales y las venas se marcaban en sus brazos cada vez que hacía alguna maniobra. Si esto no era el paraíso, estaba cerca de serlo.

Podía decir que él estaba tenso, no por la fuerza que requería manejar una motocicleta, sino por algo más, algo que no comprendía del todo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que íbamos a una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Daryl! ¡Vas a matarnos!- Grité. Él sólo me miró por el espejo retrovisor con los ojos oscuros por la rabia. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Continuó a la velocidad en la que estábamos y me aferré aún más a su cuerpo, con miedo de caer de la moto en cualquier momento.

* * *

-Ya suéltame, hemos llegado.- Gruñó de pronto. Miré a mi alrededor y vi la casa de madera y el huerto al lado derecho de ésta. Por fin.

Me bajé rápidamente y él también lo hizo, luego tomó su ballesta y entró a la casa seguido por mí. El sofá aún estaba hecho cama, pero totalmente desarreglado. No tuve tiempo de acomodarlo antes de que me atacara el animal salvaje.

-Ahm bueno, no pude probar bocado de la comida en casa de Rosita y he visto que tú tampoco. No he preparado nada para el almuerzo ni tampoco lo pensé, pero, ¿te gustaría algo en especial?- Pregunté mirando en las alacenas.

-No me importa.- Gruñó. Me di la vuelta y lo vi tirar su ballesta al sofá, secar sus manos con un paño que tomó del suelo y volver a gruñir.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

-No te importa.

-Sí lo hace.- Presioné. Él sólo me miró a los ojos e infló el pecho, intentando controlarse.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene algo que ver con mi visita a la casa de Abraham, Eugene y Rosita?- Se quedó en silencio y sólo volvió a gruñir.- Abraham sólo me salvó del oso y me llevó allí para que no estuviera sola y en peligro, yo...

-¿Y también te abrazó para que no estuvieras en peligro? ¿Te tomó la mano?

Lo miré incrédula, incapaz de decir una palabra. Me tomó por sorpresa su réplica, ¿por qué estaba preguntándome eso? Mi mente viajó a la conversación de ayer al mediodía, cuando accidentalmente tomé su mano y él enloqueció. ¿Sería por eso su ira? ¿Estaba enfadado porque tomé su mano sin su permiso y ahora Abraham lo hacía deliberadamente conmigo?

-Escucha, si es por lo que pasó ayer yo... lo siento, no quise...

-¡No digas que lo sientes!- Cerró un puño y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, perdiendo totalmente los estribos. El florero de cristal saltó y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo digas!

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Avanzó peligrosamente hacia mí y me tomó por el codo, la ira corriendo por sus ojos ahora azul oscuro, casi negros.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Abraham, de lo contrario te irás a vivir con él.- Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente y pronto sentí mi nariz escocer. Cada vez que alguien me miraba así era porque algo malo vendría después, incluyendo a Daryl. El apretón de su mano en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte y un quejido involuntario salió de mi garganta, aunque fue más bien como un gemido suave, seguido de una lágrima. Tenía ganas de llorar por alguna razón. Tal vez por el simple hecho de haberme dado cuenta que esta vida ya no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, que Daryl Dixon pasaría a ser sólo un pensamiento antes de ir a dormir todas las noches, que nada jamás iba a ocurrir entre nosotros, que pronto volvería con Merle. Sus ojos me lo decían, podía leerlos claramente detrás de toda esa intensa furia que no alcanzaba a comprender. Entonces su agarre se suavizó y ya no fue una sino miles de lágrimas las que corrieron por mis mejillas.

-L-Lo siento, Daryl.- Dije entre sollozos mirando al suelo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para mirarlo a los ojos. -Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que molestarte, invadir tu privacidad y ser una carga. Llévame a la ciudad, volveré... volveré a casa, haremos como que esto jamás ha pasado y todo volverá a estar bien, será como antes, podrás ser libre. Estaré lista en cinco minutos, sólo quiero tomar mi maleta.- Llevé mi mano libre a mi cara e intenté secar mis lágrimas, pero volvía a mojarse con las siguientes. Hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba, y eso se lo debía al hombre frente a mí, aquél que robó mi corazón por accidente y que nunca lo sabría. Eso era lo que más dolía. Saber que no iba a volver a verlo, que mi vida ya no iba a ser feliz, que todas las mañanas en vez de despertar con él durmiendo en el suelo para que yo pudiera dormir en el sofá a pesar de que los dos cabríamos perfectamente en él serían en una cama de dos plazas con el hombre más horrible de toda la tierra. No era justo, pero así debían ser las cosas.

Quise moverme hacia donde mi maleta se encontraba, pero Daryl tiró de mí y acabé entre sus brazos. Miré hacia arriba con sorpresa. Él sólo se acercó a mí rápidamente y unió sus labios con los míos. Aturdida, ni siquiera pude corresponderle al principio. ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? ¿O iba a despertar pronto en mi cama junto a Merle, justo a tiempo para mi golpiza matutina? No lo sabía ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Sus labios tibios y suaves se sentían como el mismísimo cielo, y en cuanto abrió su boca y rozó su lengua con la mía, todos los problemas pasaron a un segundo plano. Se sentía tan bien. Sus brazos a mi alrededor presionaron con más fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que me fuese a escapar. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría escapar en un momento como este? Luego de unos segundos, separó nuestros labios.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, pero esta vez no había ira en ellos sino... cariño. Puro cariño. Supe entonces que disfrutó de esto tanto como yo. Llevé una mano a su mejilla y acaricié su rostro bajo su penetrante mirada. Lo sentí tensarse por mi toque suave, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento.- Soltó de repente, llevó una mano a mi cara y secó mis lágrimas con su pulgar antes de volver a besarme.

-E-Está bien.- Juntó nuestras frentes con mi mano aún posada en su mejilla. Y quedamos allí, parados en medio de la casa abrazándonos durante minutos que para mí fueron horas. Observé su viril rostro cubierto por una capa de sudor y tierra y su mandíbula tensa mientras sentía el calor que irradiaban sus brazos presionados contra mi cuerpo y su tonificado pecho contra el mío.

El hermano de mi futuro marido me había robado el corazón de una forma en la que nunca nadie lo había hecho. ¡Que me maldigan si esto está mal!

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, no, no se viene el apocalipsis, simplemente tenía mucha inspiración y tuve la oportunidad de escribir bastante, por eso tienen cap nuevo tan pronto.**

 **Así que, El momento más esperado por todos ha llegado, ¡se besaron! Salten, griten, alóquense, arrojen piedras a la ventana (?) okno xD Ahora díganme, ¿qué les pareció? De verdad que me inspiré para este capítulo así que me súper importa lo que digan :)**

Flor de Cerezo Kawai: **Jajaja es verdad que Abraham se enfadó mucho cuando Carol lo tomó por gay xD Es cierto que a pesar de que no te caiga Rosita su pasado te entristece, y aún más saber que todo fue culpa de Abraham. :C**  
 **¡Por supuesto que las mujeres podemos ser todo lo que queramos! Pero en este fic, el cerebro de Carol ha sido totalmente lavado por gente de creencia antigua y por ende adoptó esa cultura. La cuestión aquí es: ¿Será sumisa toda la vida? Gracias por leer :***

Just A Reject se despide y vuelve a las sombras,

 **¡nos leemos! :***


	8. Hogar dulce hogar

***Narrador externo***

Pisó los escalones de la casa que había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. El jardín estaba sin podar, las ventanas sucias y cubiertas de polvo, el buzón lleno de facturas impagas nunca revisadas y el cerco destruido. No había que ser un genio para saber que la casa estaba completamente sola desde hacía un gran tiempo ya. Pero, ¿dónde estaría ella sino? ¿En casa de sus padres?

Tomó la llave e intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta ya estaba abierta. En cuanto entró, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, las cortinas raídas, los sofás tenían cortes de cuchillos y el relleno de algodón sobresalía de éstos, los vidrios de los cuadros desparramados en el suelo hechos añicos. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio los platos en el fregadero a medio lavar, dónde el agua estancada ya había juntado una gruesa capa de moho. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió subir las escaleras, dónde su habitación se encontraba. El clóset estaba vacío, la cama deshecha y la ventana abierta.

-Así que te fuiste.- Dijo mientras aarrojaba el bolso a la cama.- Demonios, señorita. Estás poniéndome en una maldita situación aquí.- Se dirigió entonces con paso seguro hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y el olor a comida putrefacta lo invadió. No era nada que lo alarmase, de todos modos; él ya estaba acostumbrado a olores peores que el de la comida echada a perder. Tomó una cerveza de la puerta del refrigerador y lo cerró, acomodó uno de los taburetes de la cocina frente a la isla de granito y se sentó allí con la mirada perdida bebiendo directamente del pico de la botella de vidrio marrón. Su cabeza corriendo a mil por hora intentando encontrar una solución al lío en el que se había metido, ¡se suponía que ella estaría demasiado asustada de él como para correr a algún otro lugar! Aparentemente, se equivocó.

-¡Dixon! Te he visto entrar, sé que estás aquí. Pon las manos donde pueda verlas y párate lentamente.- La voz del policía inundó sus oídos y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara con sólo elevar la comisura derecha de sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya. Tiempo sin oírte entrometiéndote en mis asuntos, oficial amigable.- Dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza a temperatura ambiente.- ¿Sabes? Comenzaba a extrañar tu armoniosa voz y tu olor natural a pelotas sucias.

-¡Dije que te levantes ahora mismo!- El Dixon mayor continuó con la sonrisa en sus labios mientras seguía las instrucciones del Sheriff y lentamente giraba sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara con él, con el láser del arma apuntándole directamente en su frente. La seriedad de su contrincante le remontaba a cuando lo conoció en aquella bóveda del banco en México y se enteró de su secreto. El sobrenombre le calzaba perfecto por ser tan irónico. -Has desaparecido durante mucho tiempo, diría demasiado.

-¡Oh! ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¡Aww! ¿Vas a chuparme el pito ahora y a decirme lo mucho que me extrañaste?

-Ya basta, Merle.- Dijo el visitante, bajando su arma y guardándola.- Has golpeado a un hombre hasta casi desangrarse, eso está penado por la ley y lo sabes.

-¿Pero de qué...? Ah, ¿hablas del chino?

-Coreano.

-Lo que sea. El maldito huele culos vio los documentos que escondí en el patio, sabe demasiado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que eso ocurriera?!

-Oye, oye, oye, no me vengas con esa mierda ahora, no es mi culpa si el idiota ese anda hurgando en los asuntos ajenos como una maldita cucaracha en un contenedor de basura.- Tomó otro trago de su cerveza. - De todos modos, no dirá nada, sabe bien que si no se calla habrá problemas para su querida noviecita.

-No toques a Maggie, ¿entendido? ¡Hablo en serio! Te haré pasar el resto de tu vida en una fosa podrida si lo haces, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Dixon sonrió.- ¿Ah, sí? Te recuerdo que tu cagado y blanco culo estará junto a mí si me delatas. Y ni hablar de Daryl, él pasará su vida peor que nosotros dos juntos.

El hombre de orbes azules suspiró. -Sé bien que estamos juntos en esto, por mucho que me desagrade decirlo. Así que ahórrate las estupideces y dime, ¿lograste pactar lo acordado?

-No, el bastardo no piensa ceder, la quiere a toda costa.

El oficial suspiró con pesadumbre y pasó una mano por su cabello marrón. Las cosas estaban complicándose más de lo esperado y él era un policía, en cuanto alguien se enterara que estaba en el bando equivocado, iría a la guillotina de seguro.

-No comprendo por qué se empeña tanto en ella. ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial?

Merle se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé ni tampoco me importa. Todo lo que quiero es entregársela para que nuestros traseros estén a salvo y poder salir del pozo de mierda en el que estamos hundidos.

-No, no podemos dársela como si sólo fuera un objeto. Va a sufrir cosas terribles.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vienes a darme una clase moral ahora? ¿Por qué no me meas en la oreja y me dices que está lloviendo, de paso?

-Piensa en esa pobre chica, ¿no te sentirás como una bolsa de mierda si la entregas?

-No tanto, me he encargado de despreciarla de tal forma que ni siquiera ella misma se amará nunca.

-Eres despreciable.

-Sí, bueno, bienvenido al club. En esta vida no se puede mear arcoíris ni cagar corazones, se trata de la supervivencia del más fuerte.

El Sheriff suspiró.- Lo sé, lo sé.- Miró de pronto a su alrededor y formuló la pregunta.- ¿Dónde está ella?

El mayor de los Dixon se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, cuando regresé la pequeña zorra se había marchado y la casa estaba en ruinas, como puedes ver.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Gritó, perdiendo toda la calma que había intentado mantener tan desesperadamente.- ¡¿Cómo vamos a entregar a la chica si ni siquiera está aquí?!

-Relájate, oficial amigable, no puede andar muy lejos, le teme hasta a su propia sombra.

-Más vale que la encuentres antes de la fecha acordada, sino, estarás muerto, y tu hermano tendrá que cargar con ello y todo lo que conlleva ser tú.

-Lo sé.

Vuelve a suspirar. -Dime al menos cómo luce, por si la veo mientras patrullo la zona.

-Tiene dos picaduras de pulga a los que ella llama tetas y un culo formidable.

El visitante rueda los ojos.- ¿Cómo es su cuerpo? ¿Su cara?

-Es una tabla de planchar y tiene cara de cerdo.

El Sheriff suspiró por enésima vez desde que llegó a la casa.- Dame una foto, tu desagradable descripción no ayuda.

-No tengo fotos de ella aquí, pídesela a sus padres.

-De acuerdo. Cuida tu trasero y asegúrate de encontrarla. Si lo haces, llámame.

Merle asintió mientras el oficial salía de su casa por la puerta delantera y la cerraba. Bebió entonces su último trago de cerveza y volvió a sentarse, mirando hacia la blanca pared de la cocina, pensando.

* * *

Por la tarde, el cazador pisaba cuidadosamente las hojas de árboles secas debajo de sus pies, tratando de encontrar la cena para él y su acompañante. Un venado apareció entonces frente a él, comiendo hierba y completamente distraído, sin percatarse de la presencia del humano a pocos metros de él. Cuidadosamente apuntó hacia la cabeza del animal cuidando el cuero del lomo, y disparó la flecha. Desafortunadamente, ésta dio en el árbol junto a él, y el venado salió disparado como un rayo.

Era el tercero que veía por la tarde y el tercero al que no le atinaba la flecha. Su mente estaba demasiado distraída como para poder concentrarse en la caza. El sentimiento de que un puñal le atravesó el pecho luego de salir disparado de la casa tras besar a Carol se hizo presente en cuestión de segundos y aún no se iba. La sangre de traidor corría por sus venas sin poder evitarlo, ¡se sentía tan idiota por haber tenido un momento de debilidad que no debía! Y ahora por eso tendría que pagar la consecuencia de arrepentirse para toda la vida.

¡Es que esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco! Su forma de tratarlo, su sublime mirada vacía de todo juicio hacia él, su belleza innata... parecía haber caído en una trampa divina, donde el cebo era una diosa griega con ojos dulces y sonrisa hipnotizante. La culpa lo carcomía, había besado a la futura esposa de su hermano sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Puta madre!- Gritó, perdiendo la calma y golpeando el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba derribado a su lado. Sabía bien que en cuanto Merle se enterara la heriría a ella y a él le cortaría las pelotas con una navaja suiza.- No, de ninguna manera.- Se dijo en voz alta.- No va a hacerle daño, no voy a permitirlo. -Pausó.- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?!- Volvió a patear el tronco, frustrado por ese nuevo y extraño sentimiento formándose en su pecho, haciéndole confundir enormemente. Entonces recordó su sonrisa, su llanto, sus ojos, su piel y sus labios, y la sensación extrañamente cómoda se incrementó, haciéndole soltar una pequeña sonrisa inocente en ese rostro tan frío.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? ¿Estaría feliz por el pequeño e íntimo momento que compartieron horas atrás? ¿O, por el contrario, se había arrepentido de haberle correspondido? Después de todo, él no valía la pena para ninguna mujer del planeta. Un salvaje como él no merecía una criatura tan etérea como ella.

Y luego estaba Merle, su aún más frío hermano, quien trataba a esa deidad como si fuese un trapo sucio y viejo sin valor alguno. El solo hecho de pensar que él la había hecho llorar le ponía la piel de gallina, otro sentimiento extraño en él. Jamás en la vida había sentido empatía por nadie, y ahora, ni siquiera él podía reconocerse a sí mismo.

No vio cuándo el sol se puso, estaba demasiado perdido en sus tortuosos pensamientos. Comenzó a caminar cuando su piel se erizó por el viento fresco que se hacía presente cada vez más fuerte. Su camisa a cuadros sin mangas y vieja no era lo suficiente abrigada como para protegerle un mínimo. Pensó que en cuanto regresase a casa Carol le diría que llevase un abrigo la próxima vez por si la situación volvía a repetirse, y otra vez la sonrisa idiota apareció en su viril rostro.

En un momento de lucidez, la brisa golpeó su cara y avivó algo dentro de él. No podía seguir pensando en ella y continuar sonriendo, no podía tratarla como algo más que una compañera de piso, no podía continuar traicionando a Merle.

Llegó entonces a la conclusión más horrible de todas: tendría que comenzar a tratarla como si no le interesase en lo más mínimo sus acciones, como si le diera igual si se tiraba de un barranco o si ganaba el premio nobel de la paz. Era lo mejor para los dos. Ella se iría en cuanto su hermano volviera y todo lo que haría sería entregársela y borrarse del mapa, volver a estar solo, volver a casa y verla desordenada, que ésta tuviera el olor rancio de antes, que la comida no estuviera lista en cuanto llegase de una fatigosa tarde de caza y dejar de ver los sostenes de niñita de ocho años recién lavados colgados en la cuerda del patio trasero.

Pero, eso era imposible. Su corazón se encogía ante la mera idea de abandonarla, lo cual lo enfadaba aún más. Recordó las novelas románticas que su madre solía ver antes de morir, soñando con que algún día un hombre como los de la televisión se la llevase de la pocilga en la que vivía y la tratase como la princesa que ella solía creer que era. Él siempre pensó que esas cosas eran totalmente carentes de sentido, nunca nada como eso podría pasarle a ninguna persona normal. Nadie se enamoraba perdidamente de otro alguien que hasta daría la vida por su compañero. Entonces, ¿por qué su mente comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba equivocado?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo sé, no me arrojen piedras, ya volví. D: La verdad es que he estado pasando cosas bastante deprimentes estas últimas semanas y la inspiración desapareció como por arte de magia, ¡Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Déjenme sus reviews hermosos diciéndome qué les pareció, siempre me alegran el día. C:**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Sii yo igual, casi me da algo cuando pasaron a Daryl y pusieron todos los momentos Caryl, fue demasiado para mi débil corazoncito, ojalá nos den un poco más de estos dos juntos. :') Jaja, no sabía que estabas en él, ¡mira de lo que me vengo a enterar! :O No te preocupes, yo creo que en vez de molestar, lo que haces al comentar es ayudar a dinamizar el grupo, así que no deberías tener miedo de expresarte. :D Un beso :***

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai: *Corre a reanimarla* ¡NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ! (?) Okey sha, tranquilízate nena, a mí también me da coraje lo que Abraham le hace a Rosita (Y eso que soy yo la autora, me hago daño a mí misma, ¿te das cuenta? xD) pero bueh, así es la vida (?) Jaja, creí que era la única que ama los celos de los hombres, se comportan tan diferente a nosotras que en algunos casos es súper tierno de ver :3 Bueno, tal vez tenga algunos celos bajo la manga para Carolita, pero no vas a llorar... o tal vez sólo llorarás un poquito (lo sé, soy perversa :D). Muchos besos y abrazos para ti, querida. :* :***

 **Jazminlasgrutas: ¡Hola! Aquí está, espero y sea de tu agrado. :)**

 **Y como siempre, sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:* :***


	9. Debilidad

**Advertencia: Este capítulo posee contenido sexual explícito, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

 ***Narrador externo***

Estacionó la moto frente al bar en el que había quedado en encontrarse con su amigo ese día por la mañana. La noche estaba cálida y la luna brillaba en cuarto creciente sobre un cielo sin nubes lleno de estrellas, pero no había tiempo para perder mirando al cielo. Su preocupación crecía a medida que el tiempo pasaba y seguía lejos de casa, pues había dejado a Carol sola e indefensa en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, la charla con la persona ahí dentro le era de vital importancia, sino acabaría volviéndose loco. Nadie más que él podría ayudarle a aclarar la nebulosa que era su cabeza en ese momento y a lograr conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Entró a paso apresurado por la puerta de madera negra y divisó en la esquina derecha del lugar varias mesas de pool, donde en una de ellas, cuatro policías reían y jugaban una partida en parejas. A su izquierda, una barra de tragos estaba dispuesta a lo largo de toda la pared con varios comensales sentados en los taburetes bebiendo Whisky, Vodka, Tequila y otras bebidas mientras el barman hacía malabares con las botellas. En uno de esos taburetes pudo ver esa figura de hombros caídos con su sombrero marrón y empinándose una botella cerveza.

-¡Rick!- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro al llegar a él. El oficial de policía giró su cabeza, al verlo sonrió y chocaron las manos antes de darse un gran abrazo.

-¡Daryl! Hermano, ¡qué sorpresa que me hayas llamado! Siempre soy yo el que te cita, mi esposa está empezando a dudar de mi heterosexualidad, ¿sabes?- Rió mientras el menor de los Dixon tomaba asiento junto a él y pedía al barman lo mismo que estaba bebiendo su acompañante.

-Sí, bueno, dile a Jessie que no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible que hasta los hombres se sienten atraídos por mí.- Respondió Daryl y ambos rieron.

-Bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme? Me has tenido intrigado todo el día.

-Esto no es fácil.- Suspiró y pensó por dónde comenzar.- ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano, Merle?

Rick se tensó. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que Daryl quería hablar sobre su hermano a él simplemente se le ponían los pelos de punta. Vivía con el miedo constante a que él descubriese ese extraño pero necesario pacto con el diablo que había hecho tantos años atrás. Pero, en lugar de demostrar su terror, sonrió.-¿Cómo no recordarlo? Estuve persiguiéndolo por una semana cuando robó esa tienda de joyas en Manhattan.

-Bueno, tenía una prometida. La golpeaba todo el tiempo y un día él se marchó por algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía que solucionar, ya sabes, alguna de todas las mierdas en las que Merle se mete todos los días.- Volvió a suspirar mientras el oficial asentía para que continuara, esperando que él no estuviera diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo.- Resulta que esa noche fui a hablar con él, pero me encontré con que su prometida estaba sola en la casa y me dijo que se había marchado. De repente irrumpió uno de los proveedores de droga de mi hermano en la casa para reclamar el dinero que le debía, y yo sabía perfectamente que si dejaba a esa chica allí sola no viviría para contarlo, así que...

-¿Así que...?

-La llevé a mi casa.

¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! Una sirena roja se encendió en su cabeza. ¡Diablos! La situación estaba peor de lo que pensaba. De todas las personas en el mundo, él había sido el que se la había llevado.-¡Tsss! Ya veo el problema.

-No, no lo ves.- Interrumpió.- Yo... creo que estoy...- Las palabras que iba a decir se atoraron en la garganta del Dixon menor y prácticamente le quemaron. Nunca antes había dicho tal barbarie. Alguien como él... alguien como ella... era imposible.

-¿Enamorado?- Finalizó Rick. La palabra fue como una estaca directo al corazón del cazador. Enamorado. No quería, pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Cada vez que la veía tenía esas estúpidas ganas de abrazarla o besarla, y cuando sonreía, él también lo hacía. Recordaba todas y cada una de sus expresiones, la risita nerviosa que hacía cuando estaba avergonzada o su llanto silencioso que por dentro le desgarraba el alma en miles de pedacitos y le hacía a él querer golpear a quien fuese el causante de esas lágrimas amargas. ¡Demonios! Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan idiota, no podía estar recordando a alguien con tanto cariño, el amor no era algo que pudiese permitirse alguien como él.

Por otra parte, Rick parecía a punto de tirarse al precipicio más cercano. Para hacer las cosas más complejas de lo que ya eran, Daryl tenía sentimientos por la chica. ¿Cómo haría para decirle que no podía tomarle demasiado cariño sin levantar sospechas? El Diablo dijo que la quería "lo menos usada posible". ¡Ah, cómo odiaba esos horribles términos que empleaba para referirse a la chica! Pero no podían fallarle o de lo contrario sería todo mucho peor de lo que ya lo era. Ella era la clave de la libertad de los hermanos Dixon, la moneda de cambio, la sangre inocente que se necesitaba para completar el ritual.

-Sí.- Suspiró con pesar.- Pero siento que estoy traicionando a Merle.

Rick sacudió la cabeza. Debía hacer algo y rápido. Había que evitar a toda costa que Daryl continuase desarrollando esos tempranos sentimientos hacia ella. No quería traicionar a su mejor amigo, pero no tenía otra opción. -¡De ninguna manera!-Pausó.- Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero dijiste que él la golpeaba, ¿no? ¿Crees que realmente ella valía algo para él? Si la quisiese no la hubiese tocado jamás.

-Lo sé, pero aún así...

-Piensa en esto por un momento, ¿cómo era cuando la conociste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo era cuando recién la llevaste a tu casa? ¿Cómo se comportaba? ¿Cuál era su estado físico y anímico?

La mente del cazador viajó al primer día en su casa. Cómo ella temblaba y lloraba la primera noche que estuvo allí ante la incomodidad del dolor de los huesos astillados y los hematomas.- Se veía horrible. Temía hasta a su propia sombra, poseía moratones por todo el cuerpo y lloraba prácticamente todo el día.

-¿Y ahora?

-Es...es todo lo contrario.

El sheriff sonrió.- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Puede que estés traicionando a tu hermano, pero ¿qué has ganado? Salvaste a una persona del infierno eterno y también a ti mismo, estar solo tanto tiempo no es bueno. Ahora tienes a alguien en quién confiar, una compañera que, si sabes cuidarla, la tendrás para toda tu vida junto a ti.

Procesó todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Había salvado la vida de esa mujer en vez de haber traicionado a su propio hermano? Era una muy buena manera de verlo. Probablemente él se habría dado cuenta de ésto si hubiese tenido las ideas más claras y a cierta linda chica que lo idiotizaba lejos de él. La tarde de caza a solas se volvió una tortura desde que el remordimiento azotó su cabeza después del beso. Ahora, Rick estaba diciéndole que en vez de un traidor, era un héroe. Y él le creyó.

Daryl sonrió y tomó el último trago de su cerveza.- Gracias, Rick.

-Oye, oye, oye, ¿crees que esta consulta te saldrá gratis? Mis servicios se cobran.

-Suenas como prostituta barata de esquina.- Rieron.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Cena en mi casa. Mañana a las seis. Trae a esta chica...

-Carol.

-¡...Carol! Tráela, quiero conocer a la mujer que ha convertido esa roca que tienes por corazón en algodón de azúcar.- Palmeó su espalda mientras se levantaba del taburete, dejando la botella vacía de cerveza sobre la barra con manos temblorosas.

-No sé si sea buena idea.

-¡Demonios, sí! No te eches para atrás ahora. Mañana a las seis estaré esperándote a ti y a Carol, de lo contrario, iré a buscarte yo mismo y le contaré a esa chica sobre la vez que tu cabeza quedó atrapada en una madriguera y un nido de avispas te picó el trasero.- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Adiós, Rick.

-Adiós.- _Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme todo lo que te hice y haré, amigo._

* * *

-¿Carol? ¡Carol!- Gritó Daryl mientras tocaba la puerta de su casa con desesperación luego de regresar de la charla con Rick. Una vez pasó la carretera y entró en pleno campo, aceleró al máximo su motocicleta para llegar más rápido, pues aún estaba preocupado por haber dejado sola a Carol por la noche.

El sonido de la llave moviéndose en la ranura de la puerta llegó a sus oídos, y en cuestión de segundos, vio la cara de una hermosa mujer llena de preocupación frente a él.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Ocurre algo?!

Él emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que ella estaba bien.- Tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano, la arrastraba dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta con llave. Lanzó su ballesta sobre el sofá, el cuál ya estaba hecho cama y listo para dormir sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Estás asustándome Daryl!

En cuanto acabó de hablar, él se abalanzó sobre ella, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara y la besó con pasión. La chica le correspondió gustosa sin entender por qué el brote de locura repentino, pero tampoco quería interrumpir el momento para hacer una pregunta tan estúpida; sólo enrolló sus brazos sobre el cuello del cazador y simplemente se dedicó a saborear sus fríos labios y a sentir cómo sus manos bajaban a su cadera y la atraían más hacia él.

Una vez se separaron, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-Te amo.- Susurró él, lo suficientemente claro como para que ella llegara a comprenderlo. Sintió entonces su delgado cuerpo tensarse bajo sus manos y abrió los ojos, sólo para verla con los suyos abiertos como platos.

-¿Q-Q-Qué?

Él sonrió. Se veía totalmente nerviosa.- Dije que te amo, Carol. ¿Estás haciéndome repetirlo sólo para escucharlo varias veces y hacerme quedar como un blando? No va a funcionar ese truco conmigo.

-¡No! En absoluto es eso, yo...-Pausó.- Yo también t-t-te amo, Daryl.- Las palabras del hombre frente a ella la shockearon completamente, jamás en la vida se hubiese esperado que él fuera a decirle algo así, pero con dificultad logró corresponderle. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad, pasión y una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 ***Narra Carol***

Los besos cada vez subían más de tono mientras uno recorría el cuerpo del otro con vehemencia. Antes de que mi lado racional me dijera que lo que estaba pasando era una completa locura, sus manos pasaron por toda mi espalda y mi nuca, erizándome la piel por completo y alejando todo pensamiento coherente de mi cabeza. Debía decir que el calor que emanaba la estufa a leña al fondo de la casa no era precisamente lo que nos hacía sentir acalorados. Salté y sujeté mis piernas a su cadera mientras él me llevaba hacia algún lugar de la habitación sin parar de besarme. Desprendí los botones de su camisa suavemente y toqué su torso fuerte y tonificado, quité su cinturón con dificultad mientras él me despojaba de mi chaqueta y mi camiseta. Cada toque era una locura, cada beso se sentía como un sueño y no podía dejar de sonreír por dentro. Se separó de mí demasiado pronto para quitar la ballesta de la cama y depositarme a mí en él mientras se despojaba de su camisa antes desabotonada por mí y sus zapatos, para luego quitar mis pantalones suavemente, recorriendo cada centímetro de mis muslos. Besó mi cuello, mi clavícula, mis mejillas y mi boca sin saltearse ni un sólo milímetro, mientras yo tocaba su cuerpo y me deleitaba con cada roce y cada beso.

Los gemidos iban y venían, cada cuál más largo y sonoro en señal de que ambos deseábamos esto. Pasó su mano por milésima vez sobre mis piernas y mi vientre hasta frenar sobre el muslo, en el cuál durante la cena en casa de Rosita había reposado la mano del pelirrojo. La diferencia entre ambos era que el toque de Daryl era más suave y deseable, mientras que el otro fue grosero y salvaje. Finalmente, quitó mi ropa interior, la última prenda molesta, mientras yo tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo con mis pies. La sensación de su piel contra la mía era indescriptible, sus besos mojados por mi cuello me volvían loca y su miembro erecto y listo para la acción presionaba sobre mi vientre. Quitó de inmediato su ropa interior, hizo volar sus pantalones hacia alguna parte de la habitación y se alejó un momento de mí mientras tomaba un preservativo de alguna parte de la casa. En cuanto volvió, acercó su boca a mi oído derecho y volvió a acariciar mi piel.- ¿Eres virgen?- Preguntó con voz ronca y profunda.

-No.- Respondí. Entonces besó mi mejilla suavemente y entró despacio, liberando ambos un suspiro de placer. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y gentiles, tocándome como si me fuese a romper, y luego fue intensificando su ritmo conforme dejaba de ser suficiente la dosis de placer para ambos. Continué acariciando su cuerpo, cada centímetro de esa esbelta y fornida figura con la que había soñado tocar mil veces. Él subía y bajaba sobre mí, la sensación cada vez era más dulce y placentera a tal punto que ambos gemíamos fuerte y claro, sin importarnos nada más. Las llamas de la estufa eran lo único que alumbraba la habitación y eso sólo hacía el momento mucho más íntimo. Me aferré a su espalda ancha y fuerte cuando llegué a la cima, enterrando mis uñas en su piel y liberando un gran grito de éxtasis. Un segundo después, él también gritó de placer para luego dejar reposar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Todo quedó en completo silencio, sólo nuestras respiraciones agitadas se oían. Acaricié su cabello con una mano lentamente, con miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.- Te amo, Pookie.

-Yo también te amo.- Respondió luego de depositar un gran beso en mi cuello, más tarde se pasó a su lado de la cama y se quitó el preservativo. Me arrastró junto a él cuando volvió a acostarse a mi lado, posicionándome de costado para pasar luego un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y otro sobre mi cintura, presionándome más fuerte contra él y depositando un sonoro beso en mi frente. Sonreí, uno hubiera imaginado que alguien como él sería un completo grosero a la hora de tener relaciones íntimas sexuales y románticas, pero las apariencias engañan. Y cómo engañan.

Cubrió nuestros cuerpos con una de las mantas que había a los pies de la cama y colocó su cabeza cerca de la mía, con sus labios sobre mi frente y sin decir una palabra. Es que ya todo estaba dicho, no se necesitaban palabras para describir todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Lo oí respirar con calma de pronto y supe que se había dormido. Besé su pecho, me acurruqué más a su lado y por primera vez en mi vida, me dormí completamente feliz.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sé lo que estarán pensando: "¿Un lemmon a esta altura? ¡Woooow!" Pues sí, sus plegarias han sido oídas y aquí tienen este pequeño intento de lemmon. ¿Por qué digo "pequeño intento"? Verán, tengo una historia muy larga y aburrida pero les daré la versión corta: Como he escrito lemmon sólo una vez en mi vida, decidí recurrir a una beta reader para que me ayudara a pulir mi escritura erótica. Le envié un mensaje a la que más me convenció, ella me respondió, yo le di los capítulos de mi historia para que se familiarizara con ella y entre todos esos este estaba incluido (está escrito hace MESES este cap). Hasta ahí todo hermoso, dijo que lo leería y me ayudaría, PEEEERO han pasado meses y ella ni siquiera se molestó en enviarme un mensaje para decirme "No puedo hacerlo" o "Es muy bueno" o "Esto es malísimo". NADA. Así es que decidí que lo escribiría yo sola y vería qué tal le pareció a mis lectores, por eso lo que les voy a pedir es muy importante: _SI A ALGUNO NO LE GUSTÓ LA FORMA EN LA QUE REDACTÉ O ESCRIBÍ LA ESCENA POR FAVOR DÍGAMELO CON LUJO DE DETALLES SIN MIEDO, REALMENTE ANDO A CIEGAS EN ESTE TERRENO Y QUIERO AVANZAR._**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai:** ¡Hola! Aquí podrás comprobar que tu instinto femenino no te mintió, tenías razón. :) Es verdad que a la hora del reparto de belleza Daryl llegó a tiempo y Merle no xD Jaja, pobre Michael Rooker, pero de verdad que es feo ese hombre D: ¡Si castras a Daryl no podrán tener gemelos! Además, creo que en este cap compensó la tontería que pensó nuestro querido cazador, ¡al fin se dejó llevar! Hummm, no te puedo decir quién quiere a Carolita y si es bueno o malo, pero no falta tanto para averiguarlo, promise :D ¡Por supuesto que habrán celos! No hay nada que le dé más sabor al caldo que los celos :D Gracias por leer nena, amo tus locos pero divertidos reviews. Un besito. :*

 **María:** ¡Hola! Merle is back bitches! (?) Como le dije a Flor de Cerezo, aún no puedo decir nada, pero no falta tanto para saber quién es el que quiere llevarse a nuestra pequeña Carol. Tampoco puedo decirte la reacción de Daryl, sólo diré que habrá mucho drama y salseo del bueno. xD ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Un besote. :*

Gracias a todos por leer, les mando un gran abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye, bye! :*


	10. Cita especial

***Narrador externo***

Despertó por el dulce aroma que había en el ambiente. Abrió los ojos y vio el otro lado de la cama vacío. Detrás de él, una voz angelical tarareaba una canción que desconocía pero que inmediatamente le encantó. Al darse la vuelta, divisó esa pequeña y delgada figura preparando algo en la cocina mientras se movía al ritmo de la canción. No pudo evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que nunca había estado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente de golpe y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Su cabeza se iluminó con la idea de hacer algo que jamás haría en su sano juicio con ninguna mujer, pero quería intentarlo por ella, se merecía a un hombre que le demostrase lo especial que era y no a un cavernícola sin modales. Con cautela entonces tomó sus pantalones del suelo y se los puso sin hacer ruido, no quería desconcentrar a la chica. La verdad era que nunca la había oído cantar, ni siquiera cuando las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a ir bien, pero le alegraba que ahora lo hiciera; eso sólo significaba que para ella el momento que habían compartido la noche pasada había sido tan especial como lo había sido para él.

Caminó hacia la chica silenciosamente y le rodeó el abdomen con sus brazos. Ella dio un respingo cuando la tocó, llevándose un gran susto. Él sólo sonrió y besó su mejilla.

―Buenos días―. Dijo con una sonrisa luego de darse cuenta quién era el que la había sorprendido.

―Buenos días―. Respondió―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Jalea de fresas. Últimamente hemos cosechado muchas así que decidí aprovechar toda esa cantidad antes de que se echasen a perder, y de paso le dará un buen gusto a nuestro desayuno. ¿Quieres probar?

Él asintió. Carol tomó una cuchara, la cargó de esa preparación viscosa y roja y la llevó hasta la boca del hombre que estaba junto a ella. El cazador hizo caras raras que no indicaban nada bueno, hasta que finalmente sonrió al ver el rostro cargado de decepción que ponía la chica.

―Está delicioso―. Dijo por fin. Ella achinó los ojos ligeramente enviándole una mirada dura.

―Te odio.

―Sí, claro―. Rodó los ojos y volvió a besarla.

―Ve a sentarte, en seguida llevaré tu comida.

Él la soltó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la mesa que daba una perfecta vista a la cocina, y por ende, a la figura de Carol. Le parecía increíble que alguien como ella estuviera viviendo tan feliz junto a él. Merle solía decirle que ninguna mujer le querría nunca por ser un salvaje, y con el tiempo eso se cumplió. Por eso y el turbio ambiente en el que constantemente lo envolvía su hermano, fueron las razones por las cuales se despojó de todos sus documentos y pertenencias que lo vinculaban a éste. Odiaba siempre estar en el medio de los problemas de narcotráfico o que cualquier extraño irrumpiera en su casa con un arma, listo para volarle los sesos a cualquiera que se le cruzase.

Pero ahora era todo tan distinto. Desde que huyó al campo para encontrar la paz que nunca había conocido, tenía esa sensación constante de no contar con nadie más que él mismo para todo, y eso, muy en el fondo, le aterraba un poco. Y luego llegó ella. Esa mujer que tanto observaba pasar de un lado a otro, buscando en las alacenas lo que necesitaba para completar su trabajo, fue su cable a tierra, su liberación de esa constante soledad que le oprimía el pecho.

La chica de cabello corto colocó un plato con pan tostado en el medio de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír, y luego le tendió una humeante taza de café negro a su acompañante. Se sentó frente a él una vez recogió el pañuelo de tela de la encimera y lo colocó a su derecha sobre la mesa.

―Espero que esté bien de azúcar, la verdad es que nunca he molido granos de café ni lo he utilizado para nada, mi familia siempre fue más del té.

Él asintió y tomó un sorbo. La amargura se extendió por su boca y quiso escupir todo el contenido para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero se contuvo. Ella se había esforzado demasiado para dejarlo contento. Fingió entonces una sonrisa mientras tragaba con dificultad. Desafortunadamente, ella se había dado cuenta de sus dificultades para digerir ese, literalmente, trago amargo, antes de poder disimularlo.

―¿Tan horrible está?―preguntó, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos.

―Sabe a sudor de oso mezclado con cebolla rancia―, bromeó.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada―.¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo.

―¡No te atrevas a probarlo! Mi estómago está acostumbrado a comer cualquier cosa, pero el tuyo...no lo creo, eres demasiado blanda.

―¡No soy blanda!

―¿Ah, no? ¿Quién entonces fue la que me contó que lloró viendo "el Rey León"?

―¡Pero tenía diez años Daryl! ¡Era una niña!

―Aún así, si lloraste con una película infantil, ¡Imagínate lo que puede hacer este intento de envenenamiento al que tú llamas café!

Ella sonrió y tomó rápidamente un trago de su café. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia afuera para vomitar todo sobre la hierba verde que brillaba a la luz del sol.

―¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!―se quejó.

Daryl rió y murmuró un "te lo dije", para ser rápidamente fulminado por un par de ojos grises pertenecientes a la mujer que tenía en frente, la cuál arrojaba el café por el fregadero sin pena alguna.

De pronto, la charla con Rick azotó la cabeza del cazador, quien aún dudaba en ir a la cena de esa noche con Carol. No le gustaba estar en la ciudad por demasiado tiempo, ni tampoco sabía si a ella le agradaría la idea de pasar una noche rodeada de gente desconocida. Su cara debió reflejar su inquietud, puesto que la mujer sentada frente a él preparando tostadas con jalea de fresa y durazno le miró con ojos interrogantes.

―¿Qué sucede?―preguntó.

―¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a cenar a la ciudad esta noche?

Los ojos de Carol se iluminaron de pronto. ¿Él estaba invitándola a cenar juntos fuera de su casa? Como, ¿una cita? ¿Realmente era ese tipo de hombre? Eso seguro explicaba el nerviosismo que tenía encima. Su pierna temblaba, sus manos no dejaban de jugar entre ellas y su mirada de cachorrito perdido le gritaba que se sentía extraño.

―O-Oh... pues...

―Será en casa de un buen amigo mío y su familia, tiene una esposa y cuatro hijos de diversas edades. ¿Estarías cómoda con ellos? Realmente quieren conocerte.

El brillo de sus ojos y el sentimiento de su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho se calmaron de golpe al oír la segunda parte de la invitación, y se regañó a sí misma por haber pensado de otra forma. Sabía de sobra que él no era del tipo de hombre extremadamente romántico y detallista, sin embargo, algo en su corazón se rompió. Le hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo de calidad con él en otra parte que no fuera la cabaña que compartían todos los días.

Decidió retirar ese terrible pensamiento de su cabeza y volver a regañarse. Bastante esfuerzo ya había hecho el pobre en aclarar sus sentimientos y decirle que la amaba, más todo lo que vino después. Sin embargo, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en lo más recóndito de su alma. _"Realmente quieren conocerte..."_ ¿Les habló a sus amigos sobre ella? ¿Qué les dijo? Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando miró al hombre que tenía en frente. Debía importarle mucho como para que hablara de ella a sus amigos, que de por sí eran pocos.

―Por supuesto, me encantaría conocerlos.

* * *

Esa tarde, mientras Daryl estaba de caza y Carol preparaba un Cheescake para llevar a casa de los amigos de su pareja, el motor de una máquina que seguramente no era la motocicleta que ella conocía sonó cada vez más cerca de la casa. De inmediato, la joven tomó un pañuelo de tela, limpió sus manos y corrió a ver quién era su visitante.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una silueta delgada vestida con botas de caza, jeans negros, camisa blanca y sombrerooscuro bajó de una camioneta color plata que nunca había visto.

―¡Rosita!― gritó mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

―¡Hola Carol!― le devolvió el gesto con cariño, luego la examinó de pies a cabeza―. ¡Vaya! Pero qué linda te ves.

―Oh, gracias. Tú también te ves bien.

―Pero, espera. Hay algo diferente en ti.

―¿Tú crees?

―¡Sí! Te ves... radiante. ¿Pasó algo de lo que no me enteré?― movió sus cejas de forma inquisidora con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Ehm...― Carol bajó la cabeza mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. ¿Cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado sin derretirse en su lugar? Rosita abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Tú! ¡Maldita perra sucia! Entremos, cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, su amiga ya estaba empujándola hacia adentro con rapidez. En cuanto entraron, la visitante quedó impactada por el lugar.

―¡Wow! ¡Esto ha cambiado radicalmente! De seguro es obra tuya, ¿no?― preguntó estupefacta.

―Podría decirse.

Rosita sonrió mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar.

―Todo se ve mucho más acogedor que la última vez que vine, y he de decir que fue hace un largo tiempo. ¡Has convertido esta antigua pocilga en una casa decente!

Mientras Carol reía le invitó a sentarse. Sacó algunos bocadillos del refrigerador y los llevó a la mesa, guardó el Cheescake terminado en el refrigerador y luego tomó asiento ella también frente a su amiga.

―Rosita, ¿qué ocurrió con lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos respecto a marcharte a la ciudad?

La sonrisa de la chica frente a ella se ensanchó aún más y sus ojos brillaron con clara emoción.

―¡De eso venía a hablarte, Carol! Me marcho definitivamente, Abraham no estuvo de acuerdo, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa lo que él diga! Es el momento de comenzar de nuevo y no a base de promesas falsas.

―Oh, ¡me alegro tanto por ti!― Sonrió sincera―. Espero que esta vez puedas cumplir tus sueños tal y como los proyectaste.

―Seguro que sí, cariño. O al menos lo intentaré. Estoy harta de soñar con un futuro feliz mientras que mi presente carece de sentido y emoción.

Esa última frase tocó el corazón de la castaña. Era exactamente la forma en la que se había sentido durante toda su vida, y eso sólo demostraba cuán parecidas eran las dos en realidad. La mayor parte de su tiempo fue prisionera del prójimo, adoptando costumbres que fueran "bien vistas" por la sociedad, dejando de lado sus propios sueños y gustos para complacer al resto. No fue hasta que conoció a Daryl que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal en su vida. Pasar todo ese tiempo en ese bosque pacífico y sereno oyendo nada más que el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles y no el del claxon de los automóviles en la carretera le había abierto los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer feliz a todo el mundo menos a ella misma? ¿Por qué no podía soñar con una vida mejor? ¿Por qué se había dejado maltratar durante tanto tiempo sin luchar por su libertad? ¡Ella no era una maldita Geisha ni mucho menos!

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era al resto de las personas. Los demás siempre abogaban por ellos mismos, el egoísmo humano crecía considerablemente cada día que pasaba, mientras ella estaba llena de altruismo e inocencia; en otras palabras, una oveja en una jaula de leones hambrientos. Comprendió mucho más entonces al hombre que vivía con ella: él también era una oveja bajo esa fachada de león. Se había cansado de ser tratado como un miserable o que la gente sintiera pena por su forma de ser y estilo de vida, desconfiaba de todo y de todos porque las personas nunca estarían incondicionales ni siquiera para ellos mismos, a la primera de cambio ellos también cambiaban con tal de salvar sus traseros, sin importarles nada más. Así que él también se vio obligado a cambiar y a encerrarse en ese frío caparazón de indiferencia para que su blando corazón no volviera a salir herido nunca más. Y allí estaba ella, abriéndose camino a través de esas barreras auto-impuestas por el cazador, dándose cuenta de que en realidad ese hombre tan duro era muy parecido a ella.

Rosita miró a su amiga, quien se había quedado callada unos segundos con la cabeza baja. En cuanto la otra levantó la mirada ella sonrió pícara y elevó las cejas de forma provocativa mientras le dijo:

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que tengas esa sonrisa traviesa en tu cara?

Carol sintió sus mejillas enrojecer otra vez. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar T_T Espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque no se asusten si ven cosas cambiadas en éste en unos cuantos días, mi beta estará ayudándome a pulir los diálogos ;)**

 **Flor de Cerezo Kawai: ¡Oye! ¿Ya quieres matar a Rick? Te entiendo de todos modos, da mucho coraje saber que está del lado malo. U_U O tal vez es bueno y aún no lo sabes... O.O Jaja, todo puede pasar en mi mundo. *Inserte risa maléfica aquí* Me alegra saber que no fue terrible, quería recrear un momento bastante tierno e íntimo y veo que lo he logrado. :') Un beso y un abrazo para ti. :* :* **

**Guest: ¡Hola! Oh, realmente aprecio que me dijeras que la escena quedó suave, pues eso estaba buscando, no quería algo demasiado grotesco por lo que me pareció que una noche tierna a la luz de la estufa sería algo bastante íntimo. c: No es que precisamente me cueste escribir un lemmon, es en realidad todo lo contrario, pero siento que a veces mi escritura romántica se vuelve demasiado empalagosa y tengo que quitar algunas escenas, palabras, etc. para que al lector no le parezca tedioso (Incluso hasta a mí me lo parece, no es que busque complacer a nadie ni mucho menos). Agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, besos para ti también. :* **

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Nos leeremos muy pronto, creo que si los cálculos no me fallan, antes de navidad :3 Pero, por si acaso, ¡les deseo una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos! 3**

 **Bye, bye! ;)**


	11. Conociéndolos

El camino a la casa de Rick fue más tedioso de lo que imaginaron. ¿Por qué? Una palabra: Cheescake. Sí, el postre que Carol había preparado para congeniar con los amigos de Daryl no hacía más que estorbarlos en su viaje. El disfrute del contacto cercano que ambos deberían tener en ese momento se vio esfumado por la tonta tarta que Carol sostenía fuertemente con una mano entre ellos dos, y eso sólo enojaba a Daryl enormemente.

―¿Qué no tenías mejor cosa que inventar que esa estúpida porquería que ocupa la mitad de la moto?― Gruñó el cazador, claramente harto de viajar incómodo.

―¡Pues lo siento si no te gusta! Deja de llorar como niñita y concéntrate en conducir ―respondió tomándole el pelo. Sabía que él se enojaba por casi cualquier cosa y había aprendido con el tiempo que incitarlo sólo hacía las cosas mucho más divertidas para ella.

―Estás tomándote demasiada confianza conmigo, querida ―bromeó. Sabía de sobra que ella estaba molestándole, y por alguna razón que desconocía, le encantaba que lo hiciera―. Voy a tener que hacer algo contigo.

―Perro que ladra no muerde ―dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y él la miraba por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa de lado.

―Seré la excepción que confirme la regla.

Le miró divertida.

―¡Ja! Sí, claro.

* * *

Cuando Daryl frenó la moto frente a un gran porche blanco sobre la carretera, la mandíbula de Carol cayó. Era una enorme casa de dos plantas color marfil, tenía grandes ventanales cubiertos desde el lado de adentro con cortinas doradas y arbustos con flores coloridas a cada lado de la escalera de entrada, haciéndola aún más acogedora de lo que ya se veía.

Doblegó todo su cuerpo para lograr bajar de la moto sin hacer puré el pobre Cheescake de fresa sin mucho éxito, y de pronto oyó una tonta risa masculina frente a ella que quería quitar. Levantó la cabeza, sólo para ver que Daryl ya había bajado de la moto y estaba de brazos cruzados a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella riéndose mientras la miraba.

―¿No crees que sería una buena idea ayudarme a bajar? ―preguntó irónica.

―¿Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo viéndote hacer un curso acelerado de contorsionismo para bajar ―bromeó.

―Daryl... ―dijo entre dientes, queriendo estamparle la tarta en la cabeza. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos de reírse de ella se acercó, colocó la caja que contenía la tarta en el asiento delantero de la moto y le tomó de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar.

―Si no fueras un gnomo de jardín...―masculló.

―¡¿Disculpa?!― Una vez estuvo sobre el suelo le miró con mala cara, mientras él parecía divertirse demasiado. A pesar de hacerle enojar con sus bromas tontas, no pudo evitar reírse al ver ese inusual brillo en sus ojos que le indicaba que la estaba pasando de maravilla con ella esa noche. Las manos pesadas del chico seguían en su cintura a pesar de que ya estaba en el suelo, y eso no hizo más que incitarla a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y atraerlo hacia sí para depositar un gran beso en sus fríos labios.

No podrían decir con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, al borde de la calle y en la entrada de la casa del Sheriff compartiendo ese pequeño momento. ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¡Qué importaba! El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que sus suaves labios se tocaban. Él la atrajo más contra su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla más próxima a él, sentir que su compañera, su amiga, su confidente y su amante estaba allí y no era simplemente un sueño.

Sus bocas danzaban en un suave vaivén, explorando cada centímetro de esa cavidad ajena con sus lenguas; envueltos en los brazos del otro, aspirando la mezcla entre el aroma de sus perfumes y el de las flores del cantero.

―¿Saben? Puedo ofrecerles la habitación de huéspedes si lo necesitan ―dijo una voz detrás del cazador. Se sobresaltaron en seguida y miraron en la dirección de la que provino la voz, para encontrar a un hombre alto y de ojos azules con una botella de cerveza Corona en la mano observándolos divertido―. Aunque sé que eres más del estilo de hacerlo sobe la isla de la cocina, lamentablemente no puedo ofrecértelo; tengo un niño de ocho años que quedaría trastornado si ve tu trasero peludo vagando por mi casa. Incluso Ron y Carl quedarían trastornados, y ellos están en la edad del porno y pasarse las horas encerrados en el baño.

Las mejillas de Carol ardieron por la vergüenza en cuanto la mirada del amigo de su novio se posó sobre ella. Arregló su ropa con los ojos pegados al suelo y tomó nuevamente la caja que contenía el postre antes de subir al porche. Cuando elevó la cabeza, vio a los dos hombres darse un caluroso abrazo y palmearse las espaldas mutuamente en un gesto de cariño.

―¿Cómo has estado, amigo?― preguntó Rick luego de separarse de su abrazo―. Imagino que espectacular desde que vives con esta linda señorita, ya hasta se nota que tenías camisas blancas lisas y no todas eran grises o negras con manchas ―. Rió.

―Te recuerdo que en tus épocas eras peor que yo, no había prenda que usaras que no tuviera un manchón de salsa de pizza barata.

―Y tú estabas el doble de sucio todo el tiempo, parecía que querías competir conmigo.

―Sabes que nunca me he conformado con ser la sombra de nadie ―rió burlón.

Rick se carcajeó con él mientras miraba a la señorita que acompañaba a su amigo, la cuál estaba tan roja como un tomate y con los ojos clavados al suelo. No pudo evitar mirar la caja que llevaba en las manos, la cuál temblaba ligeramente.

―Soy Rick Grimes, es un placer conocerte al fin ―dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada―. He oído hablar maravillas de ti.

―C-Carol Peletier. El placer es mío, señor Grimes ―respondió con la voz temblorosa.

 _«¡Demonios Carol! ¿Qué no podías presentarte como una persona normal?»_ La reprendió su conciencia.

―Por favor, llámame Rick. Eres parte de la familia ahora, no hay por qué mantener las formalidades.

―D-De acuerdo, Rick ―asintió con una sonrisa.

Daryl sólo los observaba impasible, mirando de él a ella y de ella a él. No fue hasta que alguien interrumpió su conversación que los tres salieron de su trance.

―¿Rick? ¿Han llegado ya los inv...? ―dijo una voz femenina mientras abría la puerta de entrada. La esposa del Sheriff, Jesse, paró de hablar cuando los vio a los tres en el porche―. ¡Oh! Veo que sí. ¡Hola Daryl!

―¡Jesse! Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que te he visto ―respondió el cazador dándole un fuerte abrazo a la esposa de su amigo. Ella miró por encima del hombro de éste un rostro femenino nuevo y sonrió.

―Lo sé, Carl ha estado hablando de ti últimamente, dijo que quería verte para que le arreglaras algo.

―¿Otra vez rompió su consola? ¿Qué es ese chico? ¿Hulk?

―Lo golpea cada vez que Ron le gana en el Fifa, y considerando que Carl sólo ha ganado un par de veces, puedes imaginarte cómo está el pobre aparato.

―¿Has pensado en enviarlo a terapia para que controle la ira?

La rubia rió asintiendo y se separaró de él, miró hacia la compañera del chico y caminó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

―Tú debes ser Carol, ¿no es así?

―S-Sí, es un gusto, seño... Jesse ―dijo, su voz temblando otra vez. Recordó entonces la caja que tenía en las manos y se la tendió a la chica ―. Hemos traído un Cheescake de fresa, espero que no les moleste que esté un poco aplastado.

―¡Oh! No debiste haberte molestado, hice una tarta de chocolate y mousse para el postre. Pero te lo agradezco ―Tomó la caja sin quitar la gran sonrisa cálida de sus labios y eso relajó a la chica que tenía frente a ella. Las manos dejaron de temblarle y lucía menos tensa que al principio.

―Bien, entremos, Sam estaba ansioso por conocer a la tía Carol ―dijo Rick con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y Daryl le dio un zape en la cabeza mientras éste reía.

Cuando entraron, el aroma a flores se sintió de inmediato, seguido por el sonido de la voz de Katy Perry y los gritos chirriantes de niños.

La sala de estar era inmensa, decorada con sofás color chocolate frente a una enorme chimenea que tenía una gran pantalla de televisión colgada sobre ella, almohadones beige y una alfombra blanca mullida bajo la mesita de vidrio que completaba el juego de living. A lo lejos, se podía divisar además de una escalera de mármol beige, una elegante cocina en gris y negro con encimeras de granito, alacenas y una gran isla a juego; por supuesto, las paredes que no estaban ocupadas por ningún mueble tenían colgados cuadros abstractos y fotos familiares.

Carol se sintió desfallecer cuando observó a su derecha el comedor, el cuál escupía elegancia por todas partes. Las sillas de madera color caoba, la mesa a juego y la alfombra chocolate debajo de ésta eran un sueño, pero lo que realmente la hacía enloquecer era esa araña dorada de cristal colgando en el techo.

―¡Sam, Ron, Carl! ―gritó Jesse al final de las escaleras, seguido del sonido de tres pares de pies bajando rápidamente.

―¿Ya llegó el tío Daryl? ―preguntó una voz masculina, y al hacerse visible el dueño de esa voz, Carol se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a un guapo adolescente de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

―Sí. Traten de comportarse como personas civilizadas por un par de horas, por favor.

―No prometo nada ―respondió uno de los chicos rubios, el más grande, con una sonrisa ladina.

Los tres se acercaron a Daryl y lo saludaron calurosamente, abrazos, choque de palmas, saludos especiales...  
Carol observó la escena estupefacta y a la vez conmovida. Normalmente, cuando estaba rodeado de personas él se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, no hablaba mucho, interactuaba lo menos posible y se quedaba al margen. Pero esa noche, tenía la ligera impresión de que conocería un lado de él que jamás había visto antes.

―Oye, tu madre me ha dicho que volviste a romper tu Playstation. ¿Acaso crees que soy tu reparador oficial o algo así? ―dijo el cazador, clavando sus pupilas en el adolescente de ojos azules. Éste sonrió de lado y habló con sorna:

―Pues no has de servir sólo para cazar ardillas, ¿verdad? Ahora deja de llorar y ayúdame, estas cosas siempre se te han dado fácil.

―Carl, ¿no se te ha olvidado algo? ―reprendió su padre. El adolescente fijó su vista en él, para luego mirar a la desconocida que estaba al lado de los dos hombres.

―¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la tía Carol? ―Preguntó el más pequeño de los tres chicos, que miraba a la mujer desconocida con seriedad.

―Eh, sí. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

―¡No soy pequeño! ¡Voy a cumplir nueve el próximo mes! ―respondió enojado. Su pecosa nariz se movió en una mueca de desaprobación y de inmediato ella lo notó.

―Lo lamento, veo que eres todo un hombre ya ―sonrió. El pequeño parecía un cachorrito enojado―. Con sólo mirar lo guapo que eres me he dado cuenta.

―Me llamo Sam ―dijo luego de unos segundos de pensar en lo que la mujer frente él había dicho, para luego sonreír.

―Es un nombre precioso.

―Lo sé.

Los dos chicos mayores estallaron en risas, con el fin de molestar a su hermano. La rubia a su lado los miró divertida y le guiñó un ojo al niño, quién les sacaba la lengua como si tuviera cinco años.

―Aún no has conocido a toda la familia, Carol ―dijo Jesse una vez sus hijos acabaron de reír― . Ven, hay alguien más a quién quiero presentarte.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! No, no es una ilusión, ¡realmente actualicé! Esta vez no hay más excusa que el clásico "no tuve inspiración", que a pesar de ser un cliché es cierto. Tengo 4 ffics más que este y no he actualizado ninguno aún, así que siéntanse afortunados por ser los primeros. :3**

 **Flor de cerezo kawai: ¡Hola! Llámame Reject, JustAReject o como gustes, ese es mi usuario después de todo UwU Y ya ves, la esposa de Rick no era Lori sino Jesse. ¿Por qué? Lo sabremos más tarde. :3 Todavía lloro por las muertes, se me pone la piel de gallina cuando veo a Negan y así, ¡maldito hijo de su mamá! TnT Agradezco tus constantes reviews, de verdad que sí. :3 Un beso y un abrazo para ti. :***

 **Y bien, eso es todo (ya ven que no vine con una larga y aburrida explicación por mi ausencia, ¿no? Les ahorré unos cuantos minutos de su vida xD), nos leemos en el próximo cap que saldrá, tal vez tarde, tal vez temprano, pero saldrá al fin. :)**

 **Bye, bye! :***


End file.
